


Ciągłość w przestrzeni międzyludzkiej (kiedy ją pokonasz?)

by aeshnamixta



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Getting to Know Each Other, I Don't Even Know, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Stark Industries, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, everything may change I suppose
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: Tony Stark potrzebował ochrony, Bucky potrzebował pracy, a Steve Rogers potrzebował ich obu, chociaż jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Sam Wilson chciał tylko coli, pączków i może pokoju na świecie, a Obadiah Stane lubił wojnę i chaos. I każdy w końcu dostał to, na co zasłużył. Nawet, jeśli oczekiwał czegoś zupełnie innego.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Wilson był jedynym człowiekiem, który był na tyle odważny i na tyle głupi jednocześnie, żeby wejść do jego mieszkania bez pukania, bez uprzedniej informacji o tym, że wejść by chciał i bez klucza. Bucky nie zastrzelił Sama Wilsona, chociaż musiał się porządnie zmobilizować, żeby znaleźć ku temu choć jeden powód.  
\- Wilson – warknął, chowając broń. - Przestań mi się włamywać do domu.  
\- Chłopie – westchnął Sam, klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Wyglądasz okropnie.  
Milczeli przez chwilę. Sam spróbował zamknąć drzwi z uszkodzonym przez siebie samego zamkiem, drzwi stawiły bierny opór. Bucky kopnął w nie, przechodząc obok i obdarzył Sama ciężkim spojrzeniem. Sam przez chwilę udawał, że ma na twarzy wyraz skruchy, ale porzucił go szybko, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Nie – powiedział Bucky od razu, bo znał ten uśmiech i on nigdy nie wróżył nic dobrego.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć.  
\- Ale już wiem, że mi się to nie spodoba. Jakby to było coś dobrego, to byś normalnie zadzwonił, żeby o tym pogadać, a nie włamywał się do mojego mieszkania, żebym…  
\- Żebyś nie mógł nie odebrać telefonu? - zgadł Sam unosząc brwi i Bucky mruknął coś pod nosem. Naciągnął na siebie koszulę, chowając protezę i Sam wywrócił oczami, widząc, jak znajomym ruchem ciągnie rękaw aż po końce metalowych palców. - Wyluzuj, Bucky, wiem, że ona tam jest.  
\- Czego chcesz, Wilson? - zapytał Bucky bez ogródek i Sam pokiwał głową.  
\- Od razu do rzeczy, co? Dobra. Nie, żebyśmy się nie widzieli dwa lata i mieli trochę do nadrobienia, Wiesz, że się ożeniłem?  
\- Gratulacje dla ciebie i przekaż moje wyrazy współczucia tej biednej kobiecie. Czego chcesz? - powtórzył Bucky, ale wyciągnął z lodówki dwie butelki piwa. Sam przyjął jedno i uprzejmie zignorował fakt, że jest dopiero dziesiąta rano. Docenił gest.  
\- To mógłby być mężczyzna, Buck. Świat poszedł do przodu.  
\- Wilson. - Bucky potarł czoło, z jękiem uderzając nim o blat. - Czy to _był_ mężczyzna?  
\- No, nie. Ale mógłby…  
\- Czego. Chcesz.  
\- Pamiętasz Jamesa Rhodesa?  
\- Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ożeniłeś się z Jamesem Rhodesem…  
\- A widzisz? Jednak jak chcesz, to masz poczucie humoru. - Sam napił się piwa i rozejrzał dyskretnie po małym, nieprzyjemnym i ciasnym mieszkaniu, którego główną, acz wątpliwej jakości ozdobę, stanowiły wciąż nierozpakowane pudła i różnego rodzaju zacieki i plamy na ścianach. Jezu, był tu od pięciu minut i już zaczynał mieć początki depresji. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak to jest budzić się tu i wracać po pracy. O ile w ogóle Bucky gdzieś pracował, co było wątpliwe, skoro pił piwo o godzinie dziesiątej rano i nie widział w tym nic dziwnego.  
\- Spotkałem go na zebraniu zarządu domu weteranów. Jest udziałowcem w Stark Industries i zaoferowali nam długofalową współpracę, wraz z budową nowego kompleksu… z czego się śmiejesz?  
\- Stark Industries budujące kompleks mieszkalny i rehabilitacyjny dla wojennych weteranów, którzy zostali weteranami wojennymi po tym, jak raniła ich produkowana przez Stark Industries broń. Paradne. Howard Stark musi być jeszcze większym kawałkiem cynicznego skurwiela, niż myślałem.  
\- Howard Stark zginął w wypadku samochodowym prawie dwa lata temu. Firmą zarządza teraz jego syn.  
\- Mogę w ciemno powiedzieć, że pokręcone poczucie humoru odziedziczył po tatusiu. - Bucky odruchowo dotknął swojej protezy, jakby sprawdzał, że wciąż tam jest i spojrzał na Sama czujnie, upewniając się, że tego nie widział. Sam patrzył na plamę na ścianie i wahał się pomiędzy widzeniem w niej pałacu Tadż Mahal i zmutowanej wersji Jelonka Bambi. Bardziej jak Bambi, pomyślał, ma nawet takie oczka. Kiedy był już pewien, że Bucky na niego nie patrzy, odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Dobra, człowieku, posłuchasz mnie przez chwilę? Powiem, co mam do powiedzenia, a jak nadal nie będziesz zainteresowany, to wyjdę i nie zobaczysz mnie następne dwa lata.  
\- Dawaj. - Bucky nie przejawił grama entuzjazmu, ale nie protestował, więc Sam wziął to za dobrą monetę.  
\- Odkąd młodszy Stark przejął firmę, zaszły w niej pewne zmiany. Chce wyprowadzić ją w zupełnie nowy kierunek, Stark Industries miałoby więcej nie produkować broni…  
\- Nie pierdol. Stark Industries _jest_ bronią. To tak, jakby Pepsi miało robić bułki zbożowe.  
\- Miałeś nie przerywać. - Sam zganił go wzrokiem i Bucky uniósł ręce, wykonując ironiczny gest przesuwania palcem po ustach, zamykania ich na kłódkę i wyrzucania klucza. Sam wywrócił oczami, ale mówił dalej. - Oczywiście, większość podchodzi do tego równie sceptycznie, co ty. Ale sceptycyzm to najmniejszy problem, z którym musi się zmierzyć Stark. Chodzą słuchy – Rhodey nie mówił o tym otwarcie, ale nie zaprzeczył tym plotkom, więc musi coś być na rzeczy – że przeciwna zmianie kierunku jest część zarządu firmy, a niektórzy mają w niej spore udziały. Dzieciak Starka się uparł, więc mówią…  
\- Że firma Starka chce pozbyć się z niej Starka. - Bucky uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. - To jest nawet lepsze, niż się spodziewałem.  
\- Miałeś się zamknąć i słuchać.  
\- Po co? Już wiem, czemu tu jesteś. Chcesz mi zaproponować pracę.  
Sam milczał przez chwilę, obserwując go uważnie. Abnegacja i syf, w jakim żył obecnie Bucky, nie stępiła najwyraźniej jego ostrego jak brzytwa, analitycznego umysłu i wciąż trafiał w sedno. Powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Cholerna racja, sierżancie Barnes. Moje uznanie. Jestem pod wrażeniem.  
\- Nie bądź. Nie powiedziałem, że się zgodzę.  
\- Nie. Ale zrobisz to. - Sam odstawił piwo i pochylił się w stronę Bucky’ego, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Bucky odwzajemnił twarde spojrzenie, ale po chwili uciekł wzrokiem. - Daj spokój, Buck. Obaj wiemy, że jesteś kurewsko wściekły na takich, jak oni. Produkują broń, napędzają to całe wojskowe gówno.  
\- W punkt, Wilson. Jestem.  
\- To daję ci okazję, żebyś zrobił coś w tej sprawie. Ty potrzebujesz roboty, Stark potrzebuje ochrony.  
\- Mówimy o Starku, Wilson. Oni zarabianie na wojnie mają w genach.  
\- Stare, dobre ocenianie i stereotypy, co, Buck? Myślałem, że jesteś ponad to.  
\- Wybacz, że cię rozczarowałem – zadrwił Bucky i wzruszył ramionami. - Nawet jeśli… dlaczego ja? Rhodes go niańczy. Ty pewnie też. Czemu ja jestem wam potrzebny?  
\- Bo jesteś dobry w swojej robocie, Barnes.  
\- Byłem dobry w swojej robocie. - W głosie Bucky’ego zabrzmiała taka gorycz, że Sam odwrócił wzrok. - Wiesz, kiedy jeszcze miałem obie ręce i mogłem istotnie się do czegoś przydać.  
\- Nie chrzań. Twoja proteza…  
\- O kurwa. - Bucky zamrugał, po czym roześmiał się, odchylając głowę w tył. - Jestem takim idiotą. A więc to o to chodzi, o moją protezę? Stark bawi się w dobrego samarytanina i chce zatrudnić kogoś, komu wspaniałomyślnie podarował protezę w swojej wielkiej akcji charytatywnej?  
\- Jesteś palantem. I mówię to z całą życzliwością. Nie wiem, jak twoje kruche ego to zniesie, ale Stark nawet nie ma pojęcia o twoim istnieniu.  
\- Dobra. Rhodes ma. To jego sprawka, co?  
\- Nawet jeśli, stary. - Sam pokręcił głową, kiedy Bucky zaproponował mu kolejne piwo. - Co z tego? Darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda. I łapie okazje, jak się ją widzi, a ta ci dosłownie rozpieprza się na horyzoncie. Więc Rhodey widzi w tym jakieś odkupienie, jego sprawa. Sentymentalizm? Mówimy o tym samym facecie? Znasz Jamesa Rhodesa równie dobrze jak ja. Zatrudniłby cię, gdyby miał cień wątpliwości, że sobie z tą robotą poradzisz? - Sam klepnął Bucky’ego w ramię, kiedy ten się nie odezwał. - Wiesz, że mam rację. Tu nie ma żadnej litości, koleś. Czyste wyrachowanie. Potrzebuje odpowiedniego człowieka i uważa, że ty nim jesteś. Proste.  
Bucky wciąż milczał, ale zamiast piwa wziął sobie z lodówki colę i Sam zobaczył w tym dobry znak. Słuchał go i nadal nie kazał mu spadać, a to już było coś.  
\- Bucky. Kumplu – powiedział serio, rozkładając ramiona i pokazując na mieszkanie. - Przecież ja mam ochotę wbić sobie nóż w brzuch po kwadransie tutaj. Gówno, a nie życie.  
\- Nie musisz się nade mną litować.  
\- To przestań mi dawać do tego powody i weź tę pierdoloną wędkę. Ryby ci nie złowię, ale…  
\- Twoje cytaty motywacyjne, Wilson, są tak samo cienkie, jak zawsze. - Usta Bucky’ego drgnęły w mimowolnym uśmieszku i Sam wywrócił oczami. - Nie jest to dom marzeń, przyznaję.  
\- To rudera, koleś. Powiedzmy wprost. Masz karaluchy?  
\- Jednego. Siedzi przy stole i pije moje piwo.  
\- Zabawne. Przemyślisz to chociaż?  
\- A odczepisz się, jak powiem, że nie?  
\- W życiu. Moją misją jest dbanie o twój durny tyłek, głąbie.  
\- Nie jesteśmy już w wojsku, Wilson.  
\- Szczegóły. To co? Powiedzieć Rhodesowi, że przyjdziesz na spotkanie?  
\- Przyjdę, do diabła. Ale jak Stark coś kręci i chce dalej bawić się w granaty…  
\- To odwrócisz się i pójdziesz w cholerę, a ja cię nie zatrzymam – obiecał Sam serio. - Ale wysłuchaj go najpierw, dobrze?

Zanim dotarł do głównego salonu Starka, znalazł już co najmniej tuzin braków w ochronie i trzy alternatywne drogi, którymi mógłby się tu dostać i nie wzbudzić tym niczyich podejrzeń. Milcząc, pozwolił, by ochrona go przeszukała i skrzywił się, kiedy nie pomyśleli nawet o tym, by sprawdzić mu kostki. Pochylił się i podciągnął nogawkę, odpinając kaburę. Nie spuszczając oczu z ochroniarza, wrzucił pistolet na tacę i odpiął z protezy dwa schowane w nią noże. Twarz ochroniarza była tak czerwona, że można by na niej ugotować jajko.  
\- Ósme piętro – wymamrotał i przesunął się, kiedy Bucky pokazał swoją przepustkę. Kolejna luka, na dole sprawdzili mu ją skanerem, tu już nie. Nie musiała wcale zawierać kodów dostępu na wyższy poziom. Bucky był zirytowany tym brakiem profesjonalizmu.  
Winda, do której wszedł, nie miała żadnych przycisków. Zmarszczył brwi, szukając jakiegoś ukrytego panelu, czegokolwiek. Drzwi zamknęły się bezszelestnie.  
\- Dzień dobry, sierżancie Barnes – odezwał się ktoś, kogo nie był w stanie zobaczyć. - Za chwilę będziemy na miejscu.  
\- Kamery i kolejny ochroniarz?  
\- Nie do końca. Jestem czymś w rodzaju sztucznej inteligencji, którą stworzył pan Stark.  
\- Nieźle. Sprawdziłeś mnie na dole, co?  
\- W miarę możliwości, sierżancie. Ku mojemu ubolewaniu niektórzy nie mają tej dokładności. Skaner wykrył noże, ale nie pomyśleli, by je panu odebrać. Oczywiście, ludzie często świadomie odwracają wzrok, kiedy widzą kalectwo i protezę. Przypuszczam, że ma to coś wspólnego z delikatnością społeczną.  
\- Pierdolenie, a nie delikatność społeczna. - Bucky założył ręce na piersi i zerknął w górę. Podobało mu się jasne postawienie sprawy, nie lubił uników. - Masz jakieś imię?  
\- Jarivs, sierżancie.  
\- W porządku, J. Jesteś więc czymś w rodzaju projekcji Starka?  
\- Sir stoi u podstaw mojego istnienia, ale to błędne założenie. Mam odrębną świadomość, możliwość wyciągania samodzielnych wniosków i jestem osobnym bytem.  
\- Coraz lepiej. Ale przeoczyłeś deringera przy bucie.  
\- Gdyby pan o nim nie wspomniał, nie wypuściłbym pana z windy, sierżancie – zapewnił Jarvis i Bucky pokiwał z uznaniem głową.  
\- Jestem pod wrażeniem. Mając taką ochronę, czemu Stark miałby mnie potrzebować?  
\- Bo sir ma zupełnie dla mnie niezrozumiałą potrzebę wychodzenia na świat zewnętrzny, gdzie znacznie trudniej jest mi go chronić. Proszę mu tego nie mówić, bo znowu zagrozi, że mnie dezaktywuje.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, J. Lubię cię, chłopie.  
\- Właściwie nie mam konkretnej płci.  
\- Dlatego nazywam cię J. To wystarczająco neutralne płciowo. - Bucky zerknął w sufit i uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak mrugnęła czerwona lampka. - Puszczasz mi oko, co?  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, sierżancie.  
\- Zręczny unik – pochwalił Bucky i wyszedł z windy, rozglądając się uważnie. Pusty, wąski korytarz. J nie kazał mu zostawić pistoletu, więc nie zdziwił się, kiedy nagle stanął przed nim mężczyzna. Góra mięśni, surowa twarz i powaga w oczach. Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.  
\- Broń – powiedział skrótowo i Bucky wzruszył ramionami, podając mu pistolet.  
\- Dziwne imię jak dla człowieka – zadrwił i gość zacisnął szczęki.  
\- Jesteś zbyt rozluźniony na to, żeby nie mieć czegoś w zanadrzu – powiedział bez cienia uśmiechu. - Jarvis sprawdził cię skanerem, poza tym nie masz więcej broni palnej. Znów noże? - Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się obojętnie po protezie. - Zostaw je dobrowolnie, albo wejdziesz tam bez niej.  
\- Okrutne. Odbierać kalece protezę.  
\- To się w ogóle sprawdza? Próby zawstydzenia innych tym, że nosisz protezę?  
\- Dupek.  
\- To też dziwne imię jak dla człowieka, ale jak wolisz – odparował facet i Bucky wywrócił oczami.  
\- James Barnes – powiedział, podając mu rękę.  
\- Steve Rogers – przedstawił się tamten, ale wciąż się nie odsunął. - Co z tymi nożami?  
\- Nie mam typowych noży. - Bucky podał mu wyciągnięte zza mankietu nieduże, stalowe przedmioty.  
\- Motylki. Ulubiona broń zabójców. Mogłem o tym pomyśleć – skomentował Rogers. - Wejdź, Tony jest u siebie.  
A więc Stark nie był chroniony tak fatalnie, jak mu się na początku zdawało. Żeby dostać się do niego, musiał przebić się przez Jarvisa i Steve’a – i o ile Jarvis istotnie mógł mieć problem z tym, by go chronić i na zewnątrz, o tyle Steve… Bucky zmierzył go wzrokiem. Imponująca muskulatura i wydawał się niegłupi. Stark musiał mieć wysoce rozwiniętą umiejętność robienia sobie wrogów, jeśli poza nim potrzebował kolejnego goryla.  
Gabinet, w którym się znalazł, nie był do końca tym, czego spodziewał się po pozbawionej wyrazistego rysu i utrzymanej w neutralnym wystroju reszcie pomieszczeń. Zatrzymał się w progu, a jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował do idealnej repliki rzeźby Boccioniego. 1913 rok, przypomniał sobie błyskawicznie. "Jedyna forma ciągłości w przestrzeni", taki był chyba tytuł i, jezu, miał nadzieję, że to była replika, bo inaczej Stark byłby szalony, trzymając to tutaj. Ile to mogło być warte? "Błękitna Tancerka" Severiniego była już mniejszym wstrząsem, chociaż widząc ją, Bucky zaczął poważnie podejrzewać, że to, co tu widzi, to oryginały, a nie repliki.  
Co on tu miał chronić, do diaska? Starka, czy jego ekstrawertyczne zamiłowanie do dzieł sztuki?  
Nie znał Starka, ale to w niczym nie przeszkadzało – już go nie lubił. 

cdn.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Cześć. Rhodey czy Pepper?  
\- Co? - Bucky odwrócił się i zmarszczył brwi. Stojący przed nim mężczyzna, ciemnooki i ciemnowłosy, wydawał się jednocześnie rozbawiony i zniecierpliwiony. Ubrany w elegancki garnitur i ekstrawaganckie okulary, miał na przegubie zegarek, który kosztował zapewne więcej, niż Bucky zarobił w ciągu ostatniego roku.  
\- Pytam, kto cię przysłał. To musiał być Rhodey albo Pepper, inaczej Steve by cię tu nie wpuścił. Kto ci to tak spieprzył?  
Bucky zamknął usta, zanim wyrwało się z nich kolejne „co”. Wzrok Starka spoczywał na jego odsłoniętej protezie, dobrze widocznej przy krótkim rękawie podkoszulka. Kurtkę musiał zostawić przed wejściem.  
\- Znakomita technologia, ale wykonanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia – mówił Stark, bo to musiał być Stark, podchodząc do niego w trzech krokach, nonszalancko ignorując przestrzeń osobistą i dobre maniery, i pochylił się nad jego ramieniem. - Ah-aaa – przeciągnął, unosząc brwi. - Robota Stark Industries, co? Nieszczególnie udana, ale nie mów tego udziałowcom. Chcesz, żeby ci to poprawić? Nie może mieć mniej niż trzy lata, w ciągu tego czasu udoskonaliłem wiele…  
\- Tony – przerwał mu Rogers, który stał w progu z rękami założonymi na piersi i kręcił głową. - To sierżant Barnes. Rhodey polecił go na stanowisko twojego szefa ochrony.  
\- O. - Stark nie wydawał się przejęty i pociągnął mocniej za ramię Bucky’ego, który próbował wyrwać rękę, zażenowany i wściekły. - Nie szarp się i pozwól mi tylko spojrzeć…  
\- Tony!  
\- Tak, Steve, tak się nazywam, cieszę się, że pamiętasz. Chcesz za to ciasteczko, czy co? - Tony odwrócił się na chwilę i Bucky uderzył go w ramię.  
\- Koleś – warknął, zaciskając palce na połach jego marynarki. - Co jest z tobą nie tak?  
\- Zostaw go. - Rogers stal już między nimi, odpychając go brutalnie. Był dokładnie tak silny, na jakiego wyglądał i żaden z jego mięśni nie wydawał się być tylko na pokaz. Bucky odwrócił się w jego kierunku, gotowy do skoku. Agresja aż wibrowała w powietrzu.  
\- Rozkaz, żołnierze, spocząć. - Tony nie wydawał się przejęty. Wyjrzał zza ramienia Steve’a, klepiąc go protekcjonalnie i z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem. - Steve, naprawdę musisz przestać to robić, nie jestem przedmiotem, który sobie możesz przestawić z miejsca na miejsce…  
\- Zaatakował cię.  
\- E tam – zbagatelizował Tony. - Nic mi nie zrobił. To pewnie moja wina – dodał samokrytycznie. - Wkurzyłeś się, że dopytuję o twoją protezę? No dobrze, to mogło być nieprzyjemne, ale chciałem tylko… - urwał i machnął ręką. - Jak widzę coś takiego, to mi się śrubokręt w kieszeni otwiera. Mógłbym ci to naprawić, wiesz. Sensory wyczulone na pracę mięśni… mechanizmy sterujące i mikro napędy…  
Bucky wpatrywał się w niego tępo. Wciąż zawieszony pomiędzy urazą a agresją, spojrzał nieświadomie na Steve’a, jakby szukając pomocy. Rogers westchnął.  
\- On naprawdę nie miał na myśli nic złego – powiedział szczerze. - Po prostu głośno myśli. I jeśli mówi, że może coś naprawić, to może to zrobić.  
\- Jasne, że mogę. Jestem genialny. - Stark przesunął pomiędzy nimi wzrokiem. Wydawał się zdezorientowany. - Czy ty go za mnie przepraszasz? To też musisz przestać robić. Nie możesz stale przepraszać za mnie ludzi.  
\- A miałeś na myśli coś złego?  
\- Jasne, że nie. - Stark odsunął się niechętnie, wciąż spoglądając tęsknie na jego ramię. Bucky nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej admiracji jego protezy i czuł się raczej niezręcznie, kiedy występowała w roli pożądanego obiektu. Jego gniew topniał, zastąpiony zaciekawieniem. Co takiego siedziało w tym człowieku, że tak desperacko próbował naprawić świat? I ta decyzja o wycofaniu Stark Industries z przemysłu zbrojeniowego i wejście w rynek technologii bionicznej…  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy potrzebuję kolejnego ochroniarza…  
\- Potrzebujesz – zapewnił go Steve i przeniósł wzrok na Bucky’ego. Wciąż trzymał się na dystans. - James Rhodes mówi, że znasz się na swojej robocie, Barnes. Byłeś w Iraku?  
\- Dwie tury. Afganistan. - Bucky spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. - Potem praca w programie ochrony świadków.  
\- Byłeś snajperem. Walka wręcz?  
\- Chcesz sprawdzić? - zaproponował i Rogers wydawał się rozważać propozycję.  
\- Nie mówię nie – powiedział w końcu i błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. - Lubisz sparingi?  
\- Błagam, weźcie sobie pokój. - Stark trącił go w ramię. - Albo zaproście mnie do zabawy.  
\- Tony… - zaczął Steve, ale urwał i pokręcił głową. Bucky był pewien, że imię Starka wypowiadanie tym pełnym dezaprobaty głosem było słowem, które Rogers powtarzał przynajmniej sto razy dziennie.  
\- Wciąż się zgadza, Steve, dostaniesz to ciasteczko. Prezentacja prawie dokonana, poza jednym naburmuszonym gościem, który nie pozwala mi naprawić sobie ręki. Jak cię nazywać?  
\- Bucky – przedstawił się Bucky odruchowo i sam sobą zdziwił. Powinien być zły, powinien być oburzony; tymczasem było w tej całej społecznej niezręczności Starka coś tak nieodparcie szczerego, że wydawało się pozbawione złej woli.  
\- Bucky. Świetnie. Chcesz kawy, Bucky?  
\- Wolałbym tę robotę – wyznał szczerze i Tony Stark spojrzał na niego natychmiast.  
\- Człowieku – powiedział, rozkładając ręce. - Rhodey cię zatrudnił, Wilson cię polecił, Steve nie wybił ci zębów. Robotę już masz. Teraz pytam tylko o kawę.

W ciągu kolejnych dni Bucky czuł, jakby zbudzono go nagle z długiego, leniwego snu i wrzucono w sam środek setki zajęć, które musiał wykonać i miejsc, w których musiał być. Tony Stark prowadził aktywne życie, jego kalendarz był wypełniony po brzegi, codziennie spotykał masę ludzi, a każdy z nich mógł być potencjalnym zagrożeniem – Bucky miał pełne ręce roboty. Przestał się dziwić, że Steve nie dawał rady.  
\- Za tydzień lecisz do Indii – mówiła na przykład Virginia Potts, prowadząca firmę i życie Tony’ego żelazną ręką, jakby mówiła o wyjściu po bułki do sklepu na rogu. - Od jutra masz serię wykładów w Chicago…  
\- Po co do Indii? - Tony był rozkojarzony. Za kilka minut zaczynało się kolejne spotkanie zarządu, a potem zapowiedziana była konferencja prasowa, na której Tony miał przedstawić nowe cele i przez firmę przewijał się tłum ludzi. Bucky obserwował tych najbliżej Tony’ego, Steve był na dole. Mieli stałą łączność z Samem, który jednak zamilkł dobre dziesięć minut temu i Bucky zmarszczył brwi, kiedy kolejny raz nie udało mu się go wywołać.  
\- Rogers – powiedział do nadajnika, dyskretnie ściszając głos. - Widzisz Wilsona?  
\- Zero kontaktu.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to.  
\- Mi to mówisz. Rhodes nie dojechał. Skaner na dole nie działa. Sprawdzają ręcznie.  
\- Gówno, a nie sprawdzają. - Bucky zacisnął szczęki. - Wyciągnąć go stąd?  
\- Możesz spróbować, ale od razu ci powiem, że to się nie uda. Tony jest dość uparty.  
\- Dobra. Będę przy nim. Znajdź Wilsona, może mu tylko komunikator nawalił.  
\- Tony! Od godziny cię szukam. - Obadiah Stane. Bucky rozpoznał ten głos i odwrócił się od razu. Nie ufał temu mężczyźnie za grosz. - Nie dasz się namówić na przemyślenie tego?  
\- To nie jest impulsywna decyzja, Obi. - Tony zmarszczył brwi w typowym dla siebie wyrazie uporu i Stane podniósł ręce w teatralnym geście poddania.  
\- Oczywiście, to twoja firma. Jednak pomyślałem…  
\- Ja także. I zanim coś powiesz, zajęło mi to więcej, niż pięć minut spontanicznego pomysłu. Rozważyłem wszystkie za i przeciw. To ostateczna decyzja.  
\- Z którą mi nie po drodze. - Stane wciąż się uśmiechał, choć jego twarz zdradzała napięcie. - Nie zgadzam się z twoim osądem i twoją opinią. Jeśli będziesz się przy tym upierał…  
\- Mam cię spłacić, Obi? Tego chcesz?  
\- Nie zamierzam rezygnować z firmy, Tony.  
\- Świetnie. Znakomicie. Ale to wciąż moja firma. - Tony zmarszczył brwi. - Większość zarządu zgadza się z moim zdaniem. To przesądzone. Jeśli chcesz produkować broń, musisz znaleźć inne miejsce.  
\- Założyłem tę firmę z twoim ojcem. Gdyby wiedział…  
\- Nie mów o moim ojcu. - Głos Tony’ego był spokojny, ale jego plecy wyprostowane. - To nie tak, że martwi mają głos. Nie w zarządzie. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz…  
Tony dopiął swego. Zarząd się z nim zgodził, konferencja się odbyła, Stane gdzieś zniknął. A jednak Bucky wcale nie był spokojniejszy, kiedy podszedł do niego Steve.  
\- Co jest? - zapytał półgłosem.  
\- Ani śladu Sama. Coraz mniej mi się to podoba. Wyjdźmy tylnym wyjściem.  
\- Jeszcze tylko ostatnie pytania i będziemy mogli… Rogers, na lewej!  
To stało się nagle. W jednej chwili zobaczył na czole Tony’ego zwodniczo niepozorną, czerwoną kropkę; poruszył się tak szybko, że niemal przeczyło to grawitacji, kiedy był już za nim i ciągnął go w tył. Zacisnął palce na jego ramionach tak mocno, że prawie zwichnął mu bark, rzucił się na ziemię, czując ja policzku rozprysk ciepłej wilgoci. Krew. Tony był bezwładny w jego ramionach i ciężki, a kiedy Steve skoczył i przycisnął jego ciało jeszcze bardziej, Bucky’emu wypchnęło to z płuc całe powietrze. Łapał ciężko oddech, kiedy leżeli bezpieczni za solidnym, dębowym stołem.  
\- Stark! - wyrzucił z siebie. Tony powoli zamrugał – brązowe oczy odzyskały skupienie, koncentrując się na jego twarzy.  
\- Steve, na Boga – wystękał, próbując się spod niego uwolnić. - Ile ty ważysz, tonę? Zejdź ze mnie.  
\- Masz krew na twarzy. - Dłonie Steve’a objęły jego policzki, obejrzał go błyskawicznie. - Jesteś ranny.  
\- To nie moja krew. - Tony zadygotał. - Barnes?  
\- Ze mną w porządku. Zostań tu.  
To był dziennikarz. Jeden z tych, którzy stali najbliżej Tony’ego; to w niego trafił strzelec, kiedy Bucky’emu udało się Tony’ego odepchnąć. Virginia Potts, blada i z rozciętą wargą, wstawała z podłogi. Jedna z jej szpilek leżała kawałek dalej i Bucky podał jej ją, pomagając wsunąć w nią nogę.  
\- Tony? - zapytała nerwowo. - Co z nim?  
\- W porządku. Nie podchodź do okien. Hogan – rzucił do nadajnika. - Wyprowadź stąd Potts.  
W sali zaroiło się od strażników. Do tej pory zabezpieczający teren na zewnątrz, wszyscy skupili się w środku. Tony, wciąż oszołomiony, nawet nie protestował, kiedy Steve wyprowadził go z sali. Bucky następował mu na pięty i Tony sapnął, kiedy wepchnęli go do windy.  
\- Trochę przestrzeni, ludzie – powiedział. Wpatrywał się w swój pokryty krwią policzek i bezmyślnie roztarł smugę na skórze. - Ten facet…  
\- Nie żyje. Strzelali z budynku naprzeciwko. Strzelec wyborowy. Z takiej odległości…  
\- Gdybyś mnie nie odepchnął…  
\- Byłbyś martwy – potwierdził Bucky, patrząc na niego przenikliwie. - Na pewno wszystko ok?  
\- Mdli mnie, mam krew martwego faceta na twarzy i jestem prawie pewien, że była to najmniej pokojowa konferencja prasowa o wchodzeniu w nową erę pokoju, jaka mogła w ogóle się wydarzyć. - Tony odetchnął, przeskakując między nimi wzrokiem. - Gdzie jest Rhodey?  
\- Nie wiemy – przyznał Steve. Kiedy winda się zatrzymała, wyszedł pierwszy. Znów wcisnęli Tony’ego między siebie i Bucky’ego zaskoczyło, w jakiej synchronizacji działają. Nie zdziwił się nawet, kiedy w rękach Tony’ego pojawiła się broń.  
\- Nawet nie będę pytał, jak udało ci się to wnieść na salę.  
\- Specjalna powłoka, niewykrywalna przez skanery. Zabawne, co? Kiedy kończę z produkcją broni, potrzebuję jej nagle jak nigdy. Serio – podniósł głos, kiedy wciąż wciskali go między siebie. - Dajcie spokój!  
\- Stark. - Bucky rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. - Całe to pieprzenie do Stane’a o tym, że wiesz co robisz i że ludzie powinni robić, co do nich należy w swojej pracy, to daj mi wykonywać moją! Jeśli mam cię chronić…  
\- Świetnie ci to idzie. Odsunąłeś mnie z drogi, fakt, ale pozwoliłeś, żeby do mnie strzelali. Pepper mogła…  
\- Tony, Pepper nic nie jest. - Steve ścisnął jego ramię. Stark uparcie odwracał wzrok i Bucky odetchnął, odsuwając od siebie irytację. Facet był dupkiem, ale zwyczajnie się martwił.  
\- Hogan się nią zajął – burknął. - Teraz pozwolisz się zabrać do domu?  
\- Pojadę twoim wozem. Jeśli cię ścigają, pojadą za mną, będą myśleć, że jesteś w środku. Ty w tym czasie…  
\- Zapomnij. - Steve umilkł nagle, kiedy Tony pchnął go w ramię. - Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci się narażać…  
\- Tony, to moja praca.  
\- Poważnie. - Tony mruknął i znowu uciekł wzrokiem. Bucky popatrzył na jego zaciśnięte usta i na zmarszczone brwi Rogersa, i nagle zrozumiał, czemu Stark zgodził się na to, by ktoś inny z nim pracował. Chciał chronić swojego ochroniarza. Ochroniarz służący do ochrony. Przełknął wszystkie słowa, które cisnęły mu się teraz na usta, skupiając się na głównym problemie.  
\- Brzmi jak niezły plan. Ja pojadę twoim samochodem i ich odciągnę – powiedział i spojrzeli na niego obaj. Rogers ze złością, Stark szacująco. - Rogers, weź wóz z dolnego parkingu. Czarne kombi. Ma lewe tablice i nie ma go w żadnym systemie. Nikt nie będzie za nim jechał.  
\- Zostawiłeś tu wóz na lewych papierach?  
\- Jak dowiedziałem się o tej konferencji, tak – przyznał Bucky. - Lubię mieć plan awaryjny.  
\- Czy ten plan awaryjny ma wzmacniane szyby?  
\- I nieduży arsenał w pokrowcu na zapasowe koło w bagażniku. Widzimy się u ciebie, Stark.  
Zaklął, kiedy dostał się do limuzyny. Powietrze spuszczone z kół i wyłamany zamek w drzwiach; nawet nie wsiadał, tylko połączył się ze Stevem.  
\- Problem. Wyłączyli wóz Starka z ruchu. Będą wiedzieć, że nim nie pojedzie. Pewnie obserwują wszystkich wyjeżdżających…  
\- Nikt nie wyjeżdża. Policja obstawiła wyjazdy z parkingu. Ktoś zgłosił alarm o podłożeniu bomby.  
\- Chryste, naprawdę chcą go dorwać, co? Jest z tobą?  
\- Tak. Kazali nam wracać do reszty, ale… - Steve urwał i Bucky uniósł brwi.  
\- Ale co? Nie posłuchałeś, jak rozumiem?  
\- Znokautował policjanta – wtrącił się Tony i Bucky parsknął.  
\- Naprawdę czekam na ten sparing, Rogers. Brzmi obiecująco. Dobra, idę do was. Mam pomysł.

\- To był – powiedział Tony prawie półtorej godziny później, kiedy stali na progu jego salonu, wszyscy trzej pokryci brudem i szlamem – najbardziej absurdalny i szalony pomysł, o jakim słyszałem.  
\- W tym szaleństwie była metoda. Wydostaliśmy się. Kanały, kto by pomyślał. Barnes, niezły patent. - Steve z trudem zdjął z siebie kostium ekipy sprzątającej i ściągnął kaptur z głowy Starka. Tony zamrugał. Wciąż miał na twarzy krew, która rozpłynęła się teraz od potu i Bucky na jego widok wywrócił oczami.  
\- Jak na ciebie patrzę, to mam wrażenie, że spieprzyliśmy sprawę i jednak cię dorwali – stwierdził i Stark dotknął swojej twarzy.  
\- On ma rację, Tony. - We wzroku Steve’a była czułość i Bucky spojrzał w bok. Zaczynał czuć się w ich towarzystwie jak intruz. To było o tyle dziwne, że żaden z nich najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co dzieje się między nimi. - Idź się umyć. My spróbujemy skontaktować się z Rhodeyem i z Samem. Jarvis…  
\- Żaden z nich nie odpowiada. Za to pani Potts jest na linii, połączyć?  
\- Pepper! - Tony pierwszy podniósł telefon. Słuchał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i Bucky wymienił spojrzenia z Rogersem. Obaj zauważyli, że nie wziął kobiety na głośnik. Kiedy zniknął z telefonem w łazience, Bucky odprowadził go wzrokiem.  
\- Coś nie gra.  
\- Kolejna rzecz do kolekcji. Jarvis?  
\- Sir zakazał udzielać panom informacji. - Jarvis brzmiał niemal przepraszająco.  
\- Oczywiście, że zakazał – mruknął Steve i podszedł do drzwi łazienki. - Tony, co się dzieje? Wychodź stamtąd.  
\- J… - zaczął Bucky, ale Jarvis mu przerwał.  
\- Naprawdę nie mogę nic panu powiedzieć, sierżancie, sir wyraźnie nie życzył sobie, żebym mówił, dokąd idzie – odezwał się Jarvis z naciskiem i obaj wymienili szybkie spojrzenia. A więc Tony dokądś poszedł; Bucky uderzył w ścianę metalową pięścią.  
\- Z łazienki jest drugie wyjście, Rogers? Dokąd?  
\- Ten cholerny, paranoiczny… - Rogers zaklął, kopiąc w drzwi. - Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że tam są drugie drzwi. Jarvis, czy moje kody wciąż działają?  
\- Sir nie kazał ich dezaktywować.  
\- A więc działają. Znakomicie. Odtwórz nam rozmowę z Pepper.  
\- Tony, Rhodey został ranny. Jest w szpitalu. Wilson zaginął, nie wiemy, gdzie jest. Mają Happy’ego – mówiła Pepper, a głos jej drżał. - Puścili mnie, żebym ci przekazała wiadomość. Masz być sam za pół godziny przy fontannie na Times Square. Będę na ciebie czekać z dokładną lokalizacją. Tony, proszę. Jeśli skrzywdzą mojego męża…  
\- Jadę, Pep. Happy’emu nic nie będzie – zapewnił Tony i rozłączył się.  
Bucky sięgnął po kurtkę.  
\- Przebierz się – powiedział niepotrzebnie, bo Rogers był w trakcie ściągania brudnych ubrań. - Musimy się wtopić w tłum. Nie zabronił Jarvisowi nam tego odtworzyć, więc…  
\- Więc wie, że za nim pójdziemy. - Steve naciągnął na czoło czapkę z daszkiem, a na ramiona wojskową kurtkę, jakich milion na ulicach Nowego Jorku. - Ten facet – wyrwało mu się i Bucky uśmiechnął się bez wesołości. - Jak go znajdziemy, to go chyba uduszę.  
\- Jasne, Rogers – powiedział kpiąco. - Jakbyś był w stanie dopuścić, żeby mu w ogóle włos spadł z głowy. 

cdn.


	3. Chapter 3

\- A więc. Stark. On zawsze jest takim wrzodem na tyłku?  
\- Ma do tego niezwykły talent, co? - Steve spojrzał na niego krótko i wrócił spojrzeniem do tłumu. Znajdowali się na dachu jednego z niższych budynków; Tony miał być sam, więc jeśli już za nim poszli, starali się przynajmniej być niewidoczni. Tony’ego nigdzie nie było widać, za to przy fontannie stała Potts. Bucky powoli skanował mrowie ludzkie lunetą zamocowaną na karabinie snajperskim.  
\- Niezwykły talent – zgodził się i poprawił ostrość. - Jak się poznaliście?  
\- Byłem w konwoju, który stacjonował w Iraku, kiedy Stark Industries miało tam otwierać targi broni. Wtedy Rhodey został sparaliżowany…  
\- James Rhodes jest sparaliżowany? Co? - Bucky na chwilę oderwał się od lunety i zmarszczył brwi. - Przecież widziałem go rano. Nic mu nie jest…  
\- Tony go, uh, nie znoszę, że mnie nauczył tego wyrażenia – Tony go naprawił. Jak się poznaliśmy, powiedziałem ci, że on umie wiele naprawić i tak jest.  
\- Tak, a on powiedział, że jest genialny. - Bucky potrząsnął głową i wrócił spojrzeniem do tłumu. - Myślałem raczej, że się przechwala.  
\- Bo zwykle to robi. Co nie zmienia faktu, że facet jest nieprzeciętnie mądry. Rhodey to jeden z jego najstarszych przyjaciół. Kiedy został ranny chroniąc go, Tony stanął na głowie, żeby to jego kalectwo uczynić jak najbardziej dla niego znośnym. Skonstruował mu egzoszkielet…  
\- Jakbym nie widział Rhodesa, to bym nie uwierzył. Zatem Stark miał rację. Moje ramię to przy tym dziecinna zabawka.  
\- Często ma rację. A często bywa kompletnym idiotą.  
\- A jednak rzuciłeś dla niego wojsko.  
\- To skomplikowane. - Steve odwrócił wzrok. - Patrz, jest Tony.  
\- Widzę. - Bucky ustawił ostrość, obserwując, jak Stark podchodzi do Potts, która podaje mu coś zawiniętego w szary papier. - Powinniśmy wkroczyć. To Starka bezpieczeństwo mnie interesuje, nie Hogana.  
\- Tony by mi nie wybaczył, gdyby Hoganowi coś się stało. Poza tym nie użył jeszcze sygnału…  
\- Sygnału?  
\- Sygnału. Mamy specjalny sposób komunikacji. Jeśli znajdzie się w bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwie, powiadomi mnie.  
\- Chyba, że znajdą przy nim nadajnik i mu zabiorą, a wtedy stracimy łączność.  
\- Nie znajdą nadajnika. Sam go konstruował.  
\- I co? To jakaś plomba w zębie, czy coś?  
\- Proszę, chcę być świadkiem, jak sugerujesz mu, że ma zepsute zęby. - Steve parsknął i pokręcił głową. - Implant pod skórą. Będziemy znać jego lokalizację, gdziekolwiek go zabiorą. Po prostu pojedziemy za nim. Punktujesz, Barnes. Twój motor dobra rzecz.  
\- Nienamierzalna. Zatem taki jest plan? Trzymamy się blisko i czekamy aż nas wezwie?  
\- Uwierz mi, Bucky – Steve spojrzał na niego wymownie – im dłużej pobędziesz z Tonym, tym bardziej przekonasz się, że brak planu to już najlepszy plan, jaki możesz dostać.

Musiał przyznać, że praca ze Stevem była czystą przyjemnością. Znali się zaledwie kilka miesięcy, a już działali jak dobrze zsynchronizowana maszyna. Kiedy Stark wysłał sygnał była szesnasta trzydzieści siedem, a kiedy udało im się do niego dostać, minęło zaledwie dwanaście minut.   
Pilnowało go pięciu uzbrojonych ludzi – sześciu właściwie, ale jeden leżał w rogu bunkra. Bucky i Steve walczyli plecami do siebie, okrążając pomieszczenie w ten sposób, by zbliżyć się do Starka. Tony znowu miał krew na twarzy i posklejane nią włosy, podtrzymywał ramieniem Hogana, który ledwie widział przez spuchnięte powieki – i był imponująco, niewyobrażalnie wściekły. Na widok Steve’a w jego oczach pojawił się cień ulgi i pozwolił sobie może na pół sekundy bezruchu, a potem prawie rzucił mu Hogana w ramiona, a sam skoczył do laptopa, ustawionego na stoliku w rogu pomieszczenia. Bucky rozbroił ostatniego z porywaczy i trzymał go blisko, przyciskając mu nóż go gardła, kiedy Tony, klnąc i bluźniąc, wściekle stukał palcami w klawisze komputera.  
\- Stark? - zapytał czujnie. - Co jest? Przestań się wyrywać, bo zmiażdżę ci tchawicę – zagroził zaraz trzymanemu przez siebie mężczyźnie i mocniej przycisnął jego szyję metalowym ramieniem. Facet zwiotczał w jego ramionach.  
\- Ten pieprzony… - Tony wpatrywał się w ekran jak zamrożony. Jego plecy drżały i Steve zrobił krok w jego stronę. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i Tony błyskawicznie się odsunął, zanim wziął głęboki wdech i zmusił się do pozostania w spokoju. - Pieprzony, pieprzony Obi, niech go szlag trafi, do diabła.  
\- Tony?  
\- Zmusił mnie, żebym podał swoje kody dostępu, Steve! Wykorzystał Happy’ego – pozwolił go skatować, ten drań, jak go dorwę – zmusił mnie, żebym wpisał kod dostępu do pocisków Jerycho, Steve!   
\- Ile? - Głos Steve’a był napięty. Oczy Bucky’ego przesuwały się między nimi – nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówią, ale nie brzmiało to dobrze.  
\- Wszystkie! I cała składowana tam broń dla wojska. Kurwa! Rhodey miał dopilnować, żeby z magazynów trafiła dzisiaj do fabryk, gdzie mieli rozłożyć ją na części i zniszczyć, ale ci palanci porwali go, zanim zdążył! Co z Rhodeyem?  
\- W szpitalu. Stabilny.  
\- Wilson?  
\- To samo. Użyli jego przepustki, żeby dostać się na parking i uprowadzić Hogana.  
\- Pepper?  
\- Czeka niedaleko z oddziałem SWAT w gotowości.  
\- Wspaniale. - Tony roześmiał się histerycznie. - Mogą mnie od razu aresztować za uzbrojenie groźnej komórki terrorystycznej i terroryzm.  
\- Nikt cię nie aresztuje – zapewnił go Steve. - Cokolwiek zrobiłeś, działałeś pod przymusem. Zabiorę cię stąd, dobrze?  
\- Zabierz Happy’ego do szpitala.  
\- Ciebie też powinni obejrzeć lekarze.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – powtórzył Tony ze zniecierpliwieniem i samemu sobie przecząc, zachwiał się na nogach. - Nic nie mów.  
\- Milczę. - Steve podtrzymał go, marszcząc brwi. Bucky skończył wiązać nieprzytomnych mężczyzn, zaciskając więzy trochę mocniej, niż to było konieczne.  
\- Zostajemy tu? Chcesz się tłumaczyć? - zapytał krótko i Stark spojrzał na niego z wahaniem.  
\- Nie bardzo – przyznał. - Ten cały czas, który zmarnuję na składanie zeznań, mogę chociaż spróbować wykorzystać na powstrzymanie Stane’a. Z pomocą Jarvisa… Ale nie widzę, jak miałbym…  
\- Potts nic nie powie poza tym, że kazali jej tu przyjechać. Hogan będzie uchodził za bohatera, który w pojedynkę dał radę sześciu uzbrojonym porywaczom… nawiasem, co się stało temu szóstemu?  
\- Wpadł na ścianę. Taki niezdarny. - Stark popatrzył na niego i skinął głową. - Dobra. Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Jesteśmy w stanie się stąd wydostać?  
\- Jedź z Buckym – poprosił Steve. - Ja zostanę, zajmę się Hoganem, wyjaśnię co trzeba. Nie więcej, niż to konieczne – dodał na niezadane pytanie Tony’ego. - Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że tu byłeś. Ci tutaj… w ich interesie jest nie mówić za wiele.   
\- Jak się tu dostaliście?  
\- Motor.  
\- Nieźle, Barnes – westchnął Tony. Pozwolił, by Steve zarzucił mu na ramiona kurtkę i dopiero wtedy zaszczękał zębami. - Cholera…  
\- Szok – mruknął Bucky. - Dasz radę iść?  
\- Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nic mi nie jest? - zirytował się Tony i Bucky wywrócił oczami.  
\- Ile chcesz, jak tak lubisz słuchać swojego głosu. A teraz chodź i pozwól się stąd zabrać, zanim wpatrują tu agenci.  
\- Cholerni, bezużyteczni agenci…  
\- Tu się z tobą zgadzam. Weź kask. Pojedziemy drugą drogą, zanim się w ogóle zorientują, że tu byliśmy. Rogers…  
\- Dołączę do was najszybciej, jak będę mógł.

Stark bez problemu utrzymywał się na motorze. Siedział za nim, obejmując go mocno udami i Bucky kilka razy złapał się na myśli, że gapi się na te uda, bo były całkiem zgrabne, nieźle umięśnione i zaskakująco silne. Kiedy zatrzymali się pod Wieżą, zeskoczył z siodełka, zdejmując kask.   
\- Muszę natychmiast dostać się do kodów. Jarvis! - wołał, biegnąc w stronę schodów. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim i Bucky parsknął, wprowadzając motor do garażu. Systematycznie umieścił w zamykanej na kod szafce broń, odłożył noże, zostawiając sobie zaledwie kilka. W Wieży czuł się stosunkowo bezpiecznie.  
\- Patrz, J, jak ja wierzę, że pilnujesz moich pleców – powiedział z nutą zdziwienia, kiedy wjeżdżał windą na górę. Czerwona lampka mrugnęła do niego i zasalutował, wychodząc na korytarz. - Stark, gdzie…  
\- Sir jest w warsztacie, sierżancie – zaraportował Jarvis. - Jeśli nie sprawi to panu kłopotu…  
\- Chce kawy i mam mu ją zrobić, i zanieść – dokończył za niego Bucky. - Jasne.  
Parząc kawę pomyślał o tym, że jakoś przypadkiem i nie wiadomo kiedy został, poza prywatnym ochroniarzem, także i starkowym baristą. O dziwo ta myśl nie wywoływała w nim takiej irytacji, jaką powinna. Kiedy zszedł do warsztatu, gdzie Stark ślęczał przed ciągiem ogromnych ekranów, postawił dzbanek z kawą na blacie, a obok kubek.   
\- Dzięki, Stevi… eee, Bucky – potknął się Stark, spoglądając na niego i z powrotem przenosząc wzrok na ekran.  
\- Rogers będzie niedługo – uspokoił go Bucky. - Udało ci się coś powstrzymać? I czym jest, do diabła, Jerycho?  
\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, Barnes, bo jak sprawa się rypnie, to nie wsadzą przynajmniej ciebie za współudział. - Stark napił się kawy i na chwilę przymknął oczy, pozwalając, by intensywny smak rozpłynął się na jego języku. Z jego ust wydostał się cichy jęk i Bucky kolejny raz uświadomił sobie, że się gapi. Jakim cudem ktoś, kto był tak kompletnie nie do zniesienia, mógł być jednocześnie tak pociągający? - Ach, Boże. Ten kto wynalazł kawę powinien dostać pieprzony medal.  
\- Słuchaj – powiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi i opierając się o ścianę. - Nie możesz tego dłużej robić. Wymagać, żeby ludzie robili co im każesz, nie mówiąc im nawet, czego dokładnie od nich wymagasz i czemu. Chronię cię. To moja robota, łapię. Ale jeśli chcę wiedzieć, co to jest Jerycho…  
\- Miasto położone na brzegu rzeki Jordan – odpowiedział natychmiast Stark. - Jeden z okręgów autonomii palestyńskiej…  
\- Nie chrzań – poradził mu Bucky. - Nie możesz mi w tym zaufać? Że wiem, co robię?  
\- Nie znam cię. Nie mogę. - Odpowiedź była niemal natychmiastowa i Bucky, wbrew sobie, poczuł się dotknięty. Odchrząknął.  
\- Znasz mnie od czterech miesięcy.  
\- _Płacę_ ci od czterech miesięcy.  
\- Kurwa, Stark. Bywasz strasznym kawałkiem gówna, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?  
\- O co ci chodzi, Barnes? - Stark oderwał się w końcu od ekranów, rozdrażniony. - Czego chcesz tak naprawdę? Jesteś gotów za mnie siedzieć? Iść do paki? Mieć nasrane w papierach? Wątpię. Więc o co ci chodzi, co? Chcesz zaspokoić ciekawość? W dupę ją sobie wsadź. I uwierz mi na słowo, że tak będzie po prostu lepiej.  
\- Uwierzyć na słowo, dobre – powiedział Bucky z sarkazmem. - Mówi to koleś, który nie wierzy nikomu. Masz wokół siebie ludzi, którzy są dla ciebie gotowi skoczyć w ogień, a nic im nie mówisz…  
\- Bo chcę ich chronić, do diabła! - warknął Stark. - Jak ci się tu nie podoba…  
\- Nie próbuj się mnie pozbyć w taki durny sposób. Rogers…  
\- Nie mów o tym!  
Cisza. Bucky zacisnął szczęki, Stark wrócił do ekranów. Dopiero po chwili Bucky zorientował się, że jego palce drżą wyraźnie nad klawiszami i westchnął.   
\- Jesteś cholernie uparty – skomentował sucho. - Nabijasz się z mojej ręki, tymczasem twoje palce zachowują się, jakby tańczyły pieprzoną cza-czę – podsumował i usta Starka drgnęły w czymś, co mogło przypominać słaby uśmiech. Popatrzył na swoje dłonie i potarł jedną ręką o drugą. Był to dziwnie bezradny i otwarty gest, i Bucky odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Steve już jedzie – powiedział, sprawdzając wiadomość na telefonie. - Słuchaj, Stark… daj spokój. Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że uda ci się zrobić cokolwiek, zanim wykończysz samego siebie? Daj sobie godzinę. Umyj się, pozbądź w końcu tej krwi. Zjedz coś, bo od rana nikt z nas nie miał nic w ustach…  
\- To nie ta, to już kolejna – powiedział Stark i roześmiał się gwałtownie. Bucky zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co kolejna? - powtórzył, bo nie zrozumiał. Oczy Starka były niedorzecznie duże, ciemne i podejrzanie wilgotne, kiedy na niego spojrzał.  
\- Krew jest kolejna – powiedział płasko. - Tamta była od dziennikarza, który został zabity, kiedy celowali we mnie. Ta jest od kolesia, w którego wbiłem nóż. Tamten w bunkrze. Pytałeś, co mu się stało. Nie planowałem mu nawet nic zrobić. Krzywdził Happy’ego i chciałem tylko…  
\- Przestań, Stark. Nie idź w to nawet. To nie była twoja wina. Działałeś w samoobronie. To oni cię uprowadzili.  
\- Nie uprowadzili mnie, poszedłem sam, jak Pepper powiedziała, że Happy…  
\- Jestem pewien, że wykłócałeś się z własną matką już w kołysce – mruknął Bucky i wywrócił oczami, ale schował uśmiech, który niespodziewanie wkradł mu się na usta, kiedy Stark się roześmiał. Krótki, zachrypnięty trochę dźwięk przeszedł w westchnienie, kiedy popatrzył na niego taksująco.  
\- Dobra – powiedział w końcu. - Mówiłeś coś o jedzeniu.  
\- Nie wierzę – prychnął Bucky. - Ty słuchasz, co mówię.  
\- To ten twój wkurzający głos – zapewnił go Stark, a kiedy wstawał, trącił go lekko w bok i Bucky znów się, trochę wbrew sobie, uśmiechnął. - Umiesz gotować?  
\- Skoro nauczyłem się parzyć ci kawę…

Rogers zjawił się, kiedy Bucky wstawiał naczynia do zmywarki. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, Bucky podsunął mu talerz z kurczakiem i Steve pochłonął mięso w dwóch kęsach.   
\- Jezu, dzięki, byłem głodny jak wilk – powiedział, zagryzając kurczaka sporym kawałkiem bułki. - Gdzie Tony?  
\- Bierze prysznic.  
\- Jak, u licha, udało ci się go skłonić, żeby wyszedł z warsztatu? Byłem pewien, że nie ruszy się sprzed ekranu pół nocy.  
\- Siła perswazji. Udało ci się czegoś dowiedzieć?  
\- Stane zapadł się pod ziemię. Potts sprawdziła firmowe wyciągi i z kont zniknęło prawie pół miliona dolarów.  
\- Jest źle, co? Stark nic mi nie powiedział, ale ta broń, którą ukradli…  
\- Jeśli nie uda nam się tego zatrzymać, Tony może zostać oskarżony o ludobójstwo. Jezu, Bucky. To pieprzony arsenał, który wystarczy, żeby nim uzbroić sporej wielkości armię.  
\- Nie jest źle – przerwał im głos Starka. Ubrany w czyste dżinsy i czarny sweter, miał wciąż wilgotne włosy i w ręku trzymał przenośnego palmtopa, od którego nie odrywał wzroku. - Udało mi się dezaktywować większość przycisków. Da się to obejść, jeśli mają stare kody, ale będzie to wymagało trochę czasu. Z pozostałą bronią nic nie zrobię, ale…  
\- Sam nad tym pracuje. Zgadnij, kto udostępnił mu wsparcie SWAT.  
\- Nie gadaj. - Tony patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Nick Fury? Ten człowiek mnie nie znosi.  
\- Ten człowiek boi się twojej potęgi, Tony, to co innego. - Steve podszedł do niego i położył mu ręce na ramionach. - Hej, spójrz na mnie. Na pewno nic ci nie jest?  
\- Ile razy mam mówić, że…  
\- Co najmniej dwa pęknięte żebra. Sporo siniaków. Podłużna rana na prawym biodrze, Jarvis mówi, że to nic szczególnie groźnego – odezwał się Bucky i Stark obdarzył go zirytowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Zdrajcy – mruknął pod nosem. - Jarvis, przestań paplać o wszystkim z Barnesem, bo cię z nim ożenię.  
\- Sierżant Barnes martwi się o pana, sir. Z całym szacunkiem, ale póki to robi, jest po naszej stronie.  
\- Po naszej, co?  
\- Ty też tam jesteś, Tones – potwierdził Steve i Bucky skinął głową, bawiąc się jego miną. - Tylko jesteś za uparty, żeby się do tego przyznać.  
\- Gadanie, Rogers – burknął Tony, sięgając po kawę. - Chcesz trochę?  
\- Parzyłeś? - zdziwił się Steve. - Jestem pod wrażeniem. Myślałem, że jesteś pewien, że ona spada z nieba, jak deszcz.  
\- Barnes parzył – poinformował go Tony sucho, ignorując jego kpiny. - Nabijaj się ile chcesz, ale ty sobie uważaj, bo cię wygryzie.  
\- No – zgodził się Steve, nad ramieniem Tony’ego wymieniając z Buckym spojrzenia i Bucky zmarszczył brwi, bo było w jego wzroku coś takiego... - Muszę się bardziej postarać. 

cdn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akcja nam się powoli zagęszcza, panowie powoli reagują.  
> jak czytasz, zareaguj także, nawet emotka w komentarzu się liczy! czy to fajne, czy się komuś podoba, czy ktoś czeka, co dalej? czy tylko ja się dobrze bawię? :D


	4. Chapter 4

\- Przyniosłeś mi galaretkę.  
\- Cześć, stary, też dobrze cię widzieć. Jak się czujesz? Po tym ataku…  
\- Przyniosłeś mi galaretkę.  
\- ...musiało być ciężko. Co mówi lekarz?  
\- Galaretkę, koleś? - Sam nie dawał za wygraną i Bucky mruknął coś pod nosem. - Umierasz? Ja umieram? Pieprzona asteroida uderzy w Ziemię za pięć minut i przyszedłeś spędzić ze mną ostatnie chwile mojego życia? Bez urazy, ale wolałbym swoją żonę…  
\- Jaki masz problem, Wilson?  
\- Ten wyraz troski. Dbałości. Zupełnie jakbyś…  
\- Przestań.  
\- ...zupełnie jakbyś doceniał moją obecność w swoim życiu, Barnes. - Sam usadowił się wygodniej na szpitalnym łóżku, stękając w poczuciu dyskomfortu, kiedy próbował odciążyć zwichniętą rękę i popatrzył na niego uważnie. - Niepokojące, to wszystko. A więc, praca u Starka nie jest taka najgorsza?  
\- Zamknij się i jedz swoją galaretkę.  
\- Mam na myśli, gość jest totalnie wkurwiający. Masz ochotę go zabić tak przez pięć minut z sześciu, a on w tej szóstej robi coś takiego, że chce się go nagle uściskać. Wiedziałeś, że zrobił Rhodesowi…  
\- Egzoszkielet, wiem. - Bucky przytaknął, siadając przy jego łóżku. - A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że o tym mówisz, bo jak zrobił mu coś jeszcze, to chyba nie chcę o tym wiedzieć.  
\- Pytasz w ten sposób, czy Stark interesuje się facetami? Subtelne.  
\- Sammy, kretynie…  
\- Jimmy, idioto. Nie chcesz gadać, to nie. Powiedz w takim razie, co nowego w sprawie tych przeklętych pocisków.  
\- Udało się je dezaktywować. Tony mówi, że da się to obejść, ale kupił nam trochę czasu...  
\- Tony, powiadasz.  
\- ...więc powinniśmy być w stanie je namierzyć. Odpieprz się, Wilson. - Bucky wzruszył ramionami, podając mu wodę. - Okej, nie jest taki najgorszy.  
\- Poza tym, że to palant.  
\- Poza tym, że to palant. Ale chyba na serio chce skończyć z produkcją broni. To jego zainteresowanie protetyką…  
\- Zainteresowanie? On ma obsesję na punkcie naprawienia wszystkiego, co się da naprawić. A jak się nie da, to tym bardziej.  
Bucky uśmiechnął się krzywo. Obsesja to było dobre słowo – za każdym razem, jak Tony na niego patrzył, miał wrażenie, że chce jego protezę zabrać, rozłożyć ją na części, złożyć z powrotem i sprawdzić, ile zostanie mu śrubek. Tony. Obracał to imię na języku, próbując go z każdej strony i z każdej strony smakowało ono inaczej. Irytacja, kiedy bez ogródek mówił co myślał, nie patrząc na to, czy dotknie kogoś czy nie, złość, kiedy podważał jego kompetencje i nie pozwalał mu wykonywać swojej pracy, uważając, że ma jakąś misję ratowania świata i że on to zrobi lepiej… dziwne, nieokreślone uczucie, kiedy to Rogers pierwszy przynosił mu kawę. Pożądanie do Starka, z którym nie umiał sobie poradzić, drażniące i nagłe, sposób, w jaki marszczył ciemne brwi i odgarniał włosy, to, jak jego ramiona napinały się pod tym obłędnie drogim garniturem i jak niedorzecznie duże były jego oczy. I ta rosnąca z każdym dniem sympatia do Steve’a – lubić go było równie łatwo, jak chcieć udusić Tony’ego – wszystko to było niejasne, deprymujące i często sprawiało, że Bucky miał ochotę odwrócić się i odejść, wrócić do swojego ciasnego mieszkania i równie ciasnego życia, ograniczonego do tego, by przetrwać i może czasem obejrzeć w telewizji jakiś mecz. Stark doprowadzał go do szału, stale lekceważył i nie szanował, robił co i jak chciał, nie oglądał się na nikogo… a jednak, w jakiś sposób…  
\- Steve to równy gość – powiedział Sam, spoglądając w telewizor. Steve właśnie odmawiał fotoreporterom jakiegokolwiek komentarza, osłaniając swoim potężnym ciałem Tony’ego, który wsiadał do samochodu. - Jeden z lepszych żołnierzy, jakich znam. A znam ciebie, Buchanan.  
\- Ale odszedł z wojska i zaczął pracować dla faceta, który się trudnił produkowaniem broni. - Bucky spojrzał na niego, zamyślony. - Dlaczego? Nie umiem tego poukładać.  
\- To nie moja historia, Buck. Zapytaj go, może sam ci powie.  
\- Dlaczego by miał? - Bucky zmarszczył brwi. - Tylko pracujemy razem. To nie jest jakaś wielka sympatia. Czasami mam wrażenie, że nawet za mną nie przepada.  
\- Stevie? Niemożliwe, on kocha cały świat. - Sam roześmiał się i zaklął, dotykając swoich żeber. - Cholera. Mindy tu idzie. Nic jej nie mów.  
\- Jasne. - Bucky obserwował, jak żona Sama wchodzi do sali, jak w ciągu jednej chwili jest w stanie ogarnąć wszystko, kartę męża, ustawione w wazonie kwiaty, pusty pojemnik po owocowej galaretce i nierówno rozłożoną pościel; przywitał się krótko, klepnął Sama w plecy i wyszedł. Zresztą Sam był już stracony dla świata, nie odrywał od swojej żony zachwyconego spojrzenia i Bucky poczuł w sercu dziwne ciepło i zazdrość. Kiedy on tak na kogoś patrzył? Czy ktoś w ogóle patrzył tak kiedyś na niego?  
\- Co z tobą, Barnes – mruknął sam do siebie. - Weź się w garść.

Steve na jego widok kiwnął mu głową i wrócił spojrzeniem do ekranu trzymanego na kolanach laptopa. Bucky obserwował go przez chwilę, od jasnej głowy i silnych, szerokich ramion przez długie nogi i wąskie biodra – i zastanawiał się, jakim sposobem zaszli tak daleko, że Rogers nie chciał już sprawdzać za każdym razem, ile noży nosi ze sobą i czemu. Rzucił się na sofę obok niego, wyciągając nogi przed siebie.  
\- Miałem gówniany dzień – powiedział właściwie bez zastanowienia i Steve natychmiast odłożył laptopa, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę. To było całkiem miłe, i takie bardzo w jego stylu – Bucky uśmiechnął się przelotnie, kiedy nieproszona pojawiła się myśl, że skoro Steve tak bardzo chce uratować świat, to może mógłby uratować i jego. - Fury maglował mnie dwie godziny i nie osiągnęliśmy nic poza obopólnym wkurwieniem, a na dodatek wymówili mi mieszkanie.  
\- Spędzasz tu tyle czasu, że równie dobrze mógłbyś zamieszkać tutaj. - Steve szturchnął go w ramię i przyniósł z aneksu kuchennego dwa kubki. - Chcesz kawy?  
\- Od razu w dwóch kubkach? Nie musiałeś.  
\- Tony zaraz tu będzie. Dochodzi siedemnasta, o piętnastej miał przyjść na obiad…  
\- ...czyli powinien być za jakieś pół godziny do dwóch – powiedział Bucky i Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Typowe. Czy on zawsze tak ignoruje kwestie żywienia, snu i, nie wiem, bycia człowiekiem?  
\- Przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu. Pozostałem dziesięć spędza, starając się sprawić, żeby ktoś w końcu nie wytrzymał, udusił go i skończył jego męki. Nienawidzi jeść.  
\- Jak można nienawidzić jeść, do cholery? - Bucky zaśmiał się i nalał sobie kawę. - Proces oddychania też jest dla niego pewnie dokuczliwy.  
\- Założę się. - Steve błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. - Obraża go sama świadomość, że musi robić to, co inni i to nawet, jak nie ma na to ochoty. Nie panować nad kwestią własnego oddechu? Brutalne.  
\- Barbarzyństwo. Nie żartowałeś z tym wolnym pokojem?  
\- Barnes, widziałeś tę wieżę? Tu jest z milion wolnych pokojów.  
\- I nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym się tu zatrzymał? - zapytał Bucky wprost i Steve rzucił mu taksujące spojrzenie. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że się zawahał, ale powoli skinął głową.  
\- Dbasz o jego bezpieczeństwo – powiedział w końcu. - I jesteś w tym niezły.  
\- I tyle? - Bucky uniósł brwi. Naciskał, ale było coś takiego w tym wahaniu Rogersa, jakiś irytujący rodzaj biernego oporu i samozaprzeczenia, przez który właściwie chciał przepchnąć go przez bramę, wysadzić o jeden most za daleko. Kiedy Steve na niego spojrzał, nie odwrócił wzroku.  
\- To naprawdę tylko poza, co, Rogers? Nikt nie może być taki miły.  
\- O co ci chodzi? - Steve spiął się i nie patrzył na niego, kiedy nalewał sobie kawę. Gdzieś w oddali cicho zaszumiała winda; Tony jechał na górę i Bucky przysunął się bliżej Steve’a, prawie dotykając kolanem jego nogi.  
\- Zgrywasz takiego miłego gościa, Rogers, a tak naprawdę marzysz o tym, żeby mnie wyrzucić przez okno. Jak każdego, kto chociażby się zbliży do Starka.  
\- Chronię go, Barnes. To moja praca.  
\- Jasne – przytaknął Bucky. - Rzucić wojsko i zrezygnować z ochraniania całego kraju po to, żeby chronić jednego faceta. Musi być wyjątkowy, co nie?  
\- Jakbyś nic o tym nie wiedział. - Winda była coraz bliżej i Steve mimowolnie ściszył głos, odstawiając kawę i pochylając się bliżej niego. Ich twarze znajdowały się milimetry od siebie i było coś elektryzującego w jego bliskości i w tym jak pachniał, i Bucky miał ochotę sprawdzić, jak przy tym smakuje, i ta myśl była drażniąca i śmieszna pod skórą jednocześnie, bo co, do diabła. - Myślisz, że cię nie sprawdziłem, Barnes? Że nie wiem, jak i kiedy straciłeś rękę? Pomyślałby kto, że po czymś takim będziesz chciał trzymać się od Tony’ego najdalej jak się da, a tymczasem robisz za jego niańkę i parzysz mu kawę. Jakie to uczucie, pracować dla kogoś, kto ci to zrobił?  
\- Jakie to uczucie, kochać się w kimś, kto nie ma o tym pojęcia? - wyrzucił z siebie Bucky i Steve złapał go za ramię. Chciał go odepchnąć, może uderzyć; jęknął z zaskoczeniem, kiedy Bucky pochylił się i nacisnął wargami na jego usta, zderzając ze sobą ich zęby, pocałunek był mokry i niechlujny, i kiedy winda zatrzymała się na piętrze, siedzieli w dwóch końcach kanapy, Bucky pił swoją kawę, a Steve miał czerwone policzki – Tony spojrzał na nich nieuważnie, po czym w kilku krokach przeszedł salon i opadł na fotel obok, zakładając ręce za głowę.  
\- Miałem gówniany dzień – jęknął i obaj spojrzeli na niego jednocześnie, a potem wybuchnęli śmiechem. Usta Tony’ego drgnęły, kiedy starał się je wydąć z urazą. - I mam gównianych kumpli, których to tylko bawi. Dzięki, ludzie, od razu mi cieplej na sercu.  
\- Nie chrzań, Stark. - Bucky wywrócił oczami i podał mu kawę. - Pij i doceń, Rogers gdzieś zdobył twoje ukochane ziarna.  
\- Stevie. - Tony pił kawę i wyglądał absolutnie błogo. - Jesteś nieoceniony.  
\- Zatrzymaj ten pogląd – poprosił go Steve i wstał, spoglądając na telefon. - Bo zaraz będzie obiad.  
\- Nie jestem głodny.  
\- Tony, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, to uczucie jest ci tak obce, że nawet jakbyś był, to byś nie wiedział, co to znaczy. Ryż czy ziemniaki?  
\- Cokolwiek – poddał się Tony i dopił kawę, po czym wyciągnął z dolnej półki niskiej ławy butelkę szkockiej i nalał sobie do kubka. Wypił ją w dwóch łykach i westchnął, dwoma palcami uciskając nos u nasady.  
\- Fury dzwonił. Mam się zgłosić na przesłuchanie jutro o dziesiątej rano.  
\- Co myślisz? - Bucky zmarszczył brwi. - Chcą cię zamknąć?  
\- Raczej delikatnie zasugerować pełną współpracę. - Tony skrzywił się na tę myśl. - Banda kretynów. Dostępy do kont, włażenie z butami do firmy, przejęcie prototypów i kopie papierów. Tego chcą. Wleźć wszędzie, gdzie tylko im się uda powciskać swoje tłuste, leniwe tyłki.  
\- Masz świetne zdanie – zauważył Bucky, powstrzymując śmiech – o naszych organach ścigania.  
\- Nie, żebym nie miał podstaw. Nawet nie potrafią ściągnąć Obiego do kraju, do diabła. Azyl w Wielkiej Brytanii…  
\- A pociski?  
\- Upiera się, że nic o nich nie wie. Kieruje podejrzenia na Pepper. Że niby ona i Hogan kierowali tym wrogim przejęciem, a on nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Gadanie.  
\- Nie bierzesz tego pod uwagę? - Bucky zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Tony wbił w niego rozzłoszczone spojrzenie i uniósł lekko ręce. - Okej, wyluzuj, Stark, to było tylko pytanie.  
\- Głupie – mruknął Tony i pokręcił głową. - Nie Pepper. Ufam jej.  
\- Bardziej, niż sobie? - Steve postawił przed nim talerz i Tony bez apetytu rozgrzebał widelcem ziemniaki. - Twoje wątpliwości z zeszłego roku…  
\- Wątpliwości? - podchwycił Bucky jednocześnie z tym, jak Tony mówił „zamknij się”. - O co dokładnie chodzi?  
\- Plany broni, identyczne jak z tą w fazie produkcji w Stark Industries, znalazły się nagle na Bliskim Wschodzie. - Steve wrócił znowu z kuchni i podsunął Bucky’emu talerz. Bucky uniósł brwi, i Steve wywrócił oczami, kradnąc mu z talerza ziemniaka i przełykając go w dwóch kęsach. - Patrz i jedz, paranoiku, przecież tego nie zatrułem, to catering. W każdym razie, Stane’a nie było wtedy nawet w kraju…  
\- I dlatego nagle podejrzewamy Pepper? - Tony potarł kark dłonią. - Daj spokój. Zrobiła dla tej firmy więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny.  
\- Może tym bardziej uznała, że coś jej się w końcu należy? - podsunął Bucky. - No wiesz, większy kawałek tortu?  
\- Pepper? Ona jest wiecznie na diecie. - Tony uciął, a Bucky złapał powątpiewające spojrzenie Steve'a. Trzeba to sprawdzić, pomyślał, Stark nie jest tu w ogóle obiektywny. A ktoś, kto jest stale na diecie, może mieć większy apetyt, niż by się ktokolwiek spodziewał.

cdn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stane czy Pepper? Kto jest największym evilem tego świata? :D  
> Sama czekam na ciąg dalszy i mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie tylko ja!


	5. Chapter 5

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak, Barnes? - Bucky surowo popatrzył w oczy swojemu odbiciu. Przesunął mokrą dłonią po policzku i zakręcił kran, opierając obie ręce na krawędzi umywalki. - Po co to zrobiłeś?  
Przez chwilę nawet chciał, żeby odpowiedział mu Jarvis, przedstawił suche fakty i wyjaśnił prawdopodobne przyczyny sterujące tym mechanizmem w jego mózgu, który sprawił, że pocałował Rogersa, kiedy podobał mu się Stark. Nie, żeby Rogers nie był atrakcyjny. I nie, żeby Jarvis miał możliwość usłyszenia go teraz, był w łazience – nawet Stark, rozrzucając wszędzie swoje kamery z taką łatwością, z jaką inni zrzucając z nóg skarpetki, miał pewne zasady.  
Bucky nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie mu brakować Jarvisa w łazience dla gości.  
Kiedy wyszedł, kuchnia była tak samo pusta i lśniąco czysta jak zwykle. Można było odnieść wrażenie – jak on, kiedy zjawił się tu pierwszego dnia – że nikt tu nigdy nic nie je i niczego nie gotuje. Podobnie miała się sprawa z sofą, na której siedzieli, pijąc kawę i jedząc kurczaka, każda poduszka stała prosto, a podkładki pod kubki były równe z krawędzią stołu co do milimetra.  
Pomyślał nagle, że jeśli Rogersowi nie podobał się ten pocałunek i zechce się go pozbyć, to miał tu niejaki pogląd na to, jak w sprzątaniu i pozbywaniu się dowodów mógł być skuteczny.  
\- Sir kazał panu przekazać, że pokój na siódmym piętrze po lewej stronie schodów jest wolny, gdyby chciał się pan u nas zatrzymać, sierżancie – odezwał się Jarvis i Bucky nieco się rozluźnił. Okej, a więc Rogers postanowił go zachować, skoro rozmawiał ze Starkiem o tym, że potrzebuje mieszkania. Zagadką pozostawało czemu właściwie nie chciał się go pozbyć. Podobało mu się całowanie i chciał je powtórzyć, czy był na niego za ten pocałunek wściekły i zamierzał zabić go we śnie?  
Bucky nie był do końca pewny, ale nie świadczyło chyba dobrze o jakości jego życia to, że w zasadzie nie przeszkadzała mu żadna z obu opcji.  
W pokoju, który przeznaczył dla niego Tony, spokojnie zmieściłoby się jego całe dotychczasowe mieszkanie, a mimo to był w jakiś sposób przytulny. Może to była kwestia rozstawu szaf i łóżka, i położenia okien – duże i jasne, ale na tyle wysoko, by nikt nie był w stanie dostać się tu z zewnątrz, a może tego, że drzwi były zamykane podwójnie, na zamek cyfrowy i zwykły klucz. Bucky, podążając za instrukcjami Jarvisa, wybrał sobie kod, sprawdził kartę i klucze, a potem przyniósł z garażu swój plecak. Rozpakował go w dwie minuty, starając się nie myśleć, że w wieku prawie trzydziestu lat, zmieszczenie całego swojego dobytku w jednym plecaku nie powinno być w ogóle możliwe. A jednak – bibelotów nie lubił, pamiątek nie gromadził, setki książek zastępował mu czytnik kindle, wszystkie kosmetyki – typu przeważnie 3w1 – mieściły się w jednej kosmetyczce, ubrania kupował rzadko i zwykle takie same, chodząc w nich tak długo, aż nie było potrzeby wymiany na nowe i nigdy w życiu nie miał żadnego własnego mebla. Przez chwilę chciał nawet iść do jakiegoś sklepu i kupić sobie chociaż kubek, ale po co. Nie zostanie tu długo – nigdzie nie zostawał – kubki się tłuką, a w jego życiu zbyt dużo rzeczy uległo już zniszczeniu. Za wiele stracił, żeby przejmować się jeszcze głupim kubkiem.  
\- To wszystko, co masz ze sobą? - odezwał się ktoś nagle. Bucky odwrócił się jak porażony prądem, w jednej chwili wyciągając nóż i metalowe ramię, bo jak – jak, do diabła, Rogers to zrobił, jeszcze przed sekundą nikogo tu nie było.  
Niebieskie oczy nawet nie mrugnęły. Rogers patrzył na niego z uwagą i lekkim rozbawieniem, kiedy przyciskał go ramieniem do ściany.  
\- Przynajmniej schowaj nóż – powiedział, unosząc brwi. - Te rzeczy mnie nie kręcą.  
Bucky przyglądał mu się w oszołomieniu, nie wiedząc, o co zapytać najpierw. „Co ty tu robisz”? „Jak tu wlazłeś tak cicho”? A może „a co cię kręci”? Kiedy opuścił nóż, Rogers odsunął go, wciskając ręce w kieszenie i opierając się ramieniem o ścianę. Nie wydawał się przejęty ani tym, że Bucky go prawie udusił, ani tym, że najwyraźniej – Bucky spojrzał raz jeszcze – najwyraźniej ta sytuacja podobała mu się bardziej, niż mówił, skoro w spodniach miał dość oczywistą erekcję.  
\- I co? Przyszedłeś po więcej? - Bucky schował nóż, kopnął zwinięty, pusty plecak pod łóżko i zamknął szafę – i już, znowu było na pierwszy rzut oka tak, jakby nikt w tym pokoju nie mieszkał.  
\- Może. - Rogers odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł do niego, stając tak blisko, że Bucky nieświadomie przymknął oczy, czując na ustach ciepły, miętowy oddech. Rozśmieszyła go myśl, że specjalnie mył przed przyjściem tu zęby. - A może przyszedłem zapytać co ty, u diabła, wyprawiasz? Nie możesz ot tak rzucać się na ludzi z całowaniem. Nie wspominając o tym, że to łatwa droga do tego, by dostać w zęby, to już zwyczajnie niegrzeczne.  
\- Niegrzeczne? Poważnie, Rogers? Zamierzasz uczyć mnie dobrych manier?  
\- A co, lubisz być chwalony i jak cię nazywają dobrym chłopcem?  
W porządku. Steve Rogers zdecydowanie nie był taki niewinny, na jakiego wyglądał.  
\- To chyba te poczciwe, błękitne oczęta – zastanowił się Bucky na głos. - Nadają ci wygląd aniołka, nawet jak masz prawie dwa metry i bary, jakbyś nie wychodził z siłowni.  
\- Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?  
\- A dlaczego chcesz się całować ze Starkiem? - Bucky wzruszył ramionami. - Bo mi się podobasz. Staje mi przy tobie. Nie wystarczy?  
\- Przestań, do cholery, wciągać w to Tony’ego. Przyszedłem tu, bo…  
\- Bo co? Bo masz nagromadzony, niewykorzystany popęd seksualny, który nie znajduje ujścia i doprowadza cię do szału? - zakpił Bucky. - To dość oczywiste.  
\- Kutas z ciebie, Barnes.  
\- Może. I dlatego nawet nie wolno mi wspomnieć o twoim świętym Starku?  
\- Po prostu nie wiem po co – warknął Steve. - Chcesz się pieprzyć? W porządku. Nie odrzuca mnie ta idea…  
\- _Nie odrzuca cię ta idea_? - powtórzył powoli i z niedowierzaniem Bucky, i usta Steve’a mimo wszystko drgnęły w uśmiechu.  
\- To nie zabrzmiało najlepiej, co? - powiedział i spojrzał na niego przepraszająco – i może Bucky sam się nabijał z tych oczu, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że stopniał pod wpływem tego spojrzenia jak wosk. - Przepraszam. Dawno tego nie robiłem.  
\- Nie flirtowałeś z ludźmi?  
\- Nie flirtowałem z ludźmi. - Steve potrząsnął głową. - Czyli to właśnie robisz? Flirtujesz ze mną?  
\- Nie przeszkadza ci to.  
\- Nie. - Steve przygryzł wargę i Bucky naprawdę chciał go znowu pocałować. - Ale nie rozumiem, czemu mówisz przy tym o Tonym.  
\- Bo lubię jasne sytuacje. - Bucky spoważniał, patrząc na niego przenikliwie. - A ty ewidentnie lubisz tego gościa.  
\- I dlatego mnie pocałowałeś? - Steve nie zaprzeczył i Bucky pomyślał przelotnie, że to jakiś postęp. Może, jak już mu każą spadać, doprowadzi chociaż do jakiegoś połączenia serce zranionych, czy czegoś w tym stylu? - Jak na kogoś, kto lubi jasne sytuacje, masz dziwne tendencje do ich komplikowania. Co sobie myślałeś?  
\- Nie wiem. Że dawno z nikim nie byłem, a ty jesteś gorący i nieźle pachniesz? I że jeśli na macie podczas sparingów radzisz sobie ze mną tak dobrze, to z przyjemnością zobaczę, co mi możesz zrobić w sypialni?  
\- I że jeśli jestem zainteresowany kimś innym, to możesz mieć potencjalnie świetny seks i zero zobowiązań – powiedział Steve tak rzeczowo, że Bucky prawie się zaczerwienił, bo dawno nikt nie przejrzał go z taką łatwością. Przez chwilę milczeli i kiedy był już prawie pewien, że Rogers sobie pójdzie, materac na łóżku koło niego ugiął się pod ciężarem jego ciała, a ręka Steve’a, duża i mocna, przesunęła się po jego udzie, drażniąco powoli, aż od kolana. Spojrzał na niego i musiało być w jego oczach wyraźne pytanie, bo Steve pochylił się, całując kącik jego ust. I w jakiś sposób intymność tego gestu, nagła i niespodziewana, sprawiła, że Bucky poczuł się winny.  
\- Pasuje ci to? - zapytał, gotów się odsunąć. - I druga sprawa: nic nie ma między tobą a Starkiem, żadnych deklaracji? Nie chcę się nikomu wcinać w paradę.  
\- Nie ma żadnych deklaracji między mną a Starkiem – powiedział Steve, kładąc rękę płasko na jego klatce piersiowej. Bucky nie zaprotestował, kiedy popchnął go tak, że leżał pod nim na łóżku, czując, jak Steve siada mu na biodrach, a twarda erekcja ociera się o jego własną. - I mówiłem ci. Idea seksu z tobą mnie nie odrzuca.  
\- Dupek – szepnął Bucky prosto w jego usta, zanim Steve pocałował go, mocno i od razu gwałtownie, sprawiając, że na dłuższy czas zapomniał, o czym w ogóle miał mówić.


	6. Chapter 6

Stark Industries podlegało coraz to nowym śledztwom i inwigilacji, oraz zdecydowanie nie miało dobrej prasy, sam Tony był wzywany na kolejne komisje, a agenci ds. bezpieczeństwa narodowego patrzyli mu na ręce uważniej jeszcze, niż zwykle. Tony był zmęczony, sfrustrowany i wściekły. Kiedy któregoś dnia Pepper Potts zaczęła temat gali dobroczynnej imienia jego matki, Tony przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale potem wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
\- Dobrze, świetnie, będę na gali – burknął i Pepper popatrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem.  
\- To było niemal za proste – powiedziała podejrzliwie. - Co planujesz, Tony?  
\- Iść tam, wypić trochę absurdalnie drogiego szampana, za którego sam zapłacę, wygłosić kilka okrągłych frazesów i wyrwać tym wszystkim nadzianym palantom jak najwięcej forsy zanim dochodzenia FBI pogrążą firmę tak, że wspieranie finansowe czegokolwiek związanego ze Stark Industries będzie równoznaczne z finansowaniem terroryzmu na świecie.  
\- Rozumiem. - Pepper zmarszczyła brwi. Patrzyła na niego ze zmartwieniem, czego Tony nie widział, pochylony nad jakimś wykresem. Bucky, bo dzisiaj to on przyjechał z Tonym do firmy, stał przy oknie z dobrym widokiem na ulicę i równie niezłym na drzwi. Chwilowo było spokojnie, a mimo to pozostawał czujny. Z jakiegoś powodu wciąż nie chciały wyjść mu z głowy słowa Tony’ego o Pepper i jej diecie. Wydawała się rzetelna i godna zaufania, oddana firmie w stu procentach. No właśnie – firmie. Zastanawiał się, czy ta jej bezwzględna lojalność na pewno obejmowała samego Tony’ego. - Przyjdziesz sam czy z osobą towarzyszącą?  
\- Co? A nie wiem, pewnie kogoś wezmę, Pepper, daj spokój, ja nawet na imprezach w przedszkolu nie byłem sam.  
\- Imprezach w przedszkolu?  
\- No wiesz. Piniata. Handlowanie cukierkami. Flirtowanie z nauczycielkami i zaglądanie dziewczynkom pod spódnice. - Tony machnął ręką. - Takie, tam zwykłe rzeczy.  
\- Wcześnie zaczynałeś.  
\- Moja matka twierdziła, że już kiedy się urodziłem, pielęgniarki w szpitalu zapewniały, że nigdy nie widziały tak ładnego dziecka.  
\- To prawda. Oglądałam twoje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa. Byłeś naprawdę ładnym dzieckiem.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Wracając do gali, Tony, jeśli mogę spytać – kogo chcesz na nią przyprowadzić? Wolałabym uniknąć kolejnej modelki, której IQ kończy się tam, gdzie zaczyna alkohol i twój portfel. Zostaw te dziewczyny tam, gdzie się sprawdzają, na okładkach.  
\- Obawiam się – Tony rozłożył ręce – że nie znam innych kobiet.  
Bucky prychnął pod nosem. Najbardziej irytujące było to, że on się nawet nie popisywał. Życie Starka było po prostu tak dobre.  
\- Zabierz Steve’a – zaproponowała Pepper i Bucky zaczął słuchać uważniej. Ale Tony potrząsnął głową. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony.  
\- Rogers dla mnie pracuje. Nie umawiam się z pracownikami.  
\- Ze mną się umawiałeś.  
\- Ty, moja droga, jesteś znakomitym wyjątkiem.  
Bucky kolejny raz pomyślał, o co z nimi chodziło, ze Starkiem i Rogersem. Najwyraźniej byli blisko i byli dla siebie tak atrakcyjni, że nie tylko oni o tym wiedzieli, a jednak żaden nic z tym nie robił. Znał ich obu na tyle, żeby móc śmiało powiedzieć, że z nieśmiałością nie miało to nic wspólnego. Postanowił pogadać o tym ze Stevem. Tony i tak mu nic nie powie. 

\- Masz dzisiaj spotkanie z Furym – powiedział później i Tony jęknął, kładąc głowę na rękach i uderzając czołem o blat biurka.  
\- A to jest to, co kochamy najbardziej, dzień bez maglowania przez Nicka Fury’ego dniem straconym – wymamrotał i Bucky odwrócił się do niego plecami, ukrywając uśmiech. Tony, kiedy się zachowywał w ten sposób, wzbudzał w nim jakieś wysoce rozwinięte instynkty opiekuńcze. Aż miało się potrzebę zanieść go do jego ukochanego warsztatu, zostawić tam z kawą w jednej ręce i śrubokrętem w drugiej, albo i pozwolić, żeby kolejny raz rozkręcił jego protezę, co zresztą właśnie robił. Coś, co początkowo wydawało się nie do pomyślenia, pewnego dnia jednak się wydarzyło, bo Tony Stark był uparty jak siedem piekieł i Bucky nawet nie wiedział jak i kiedy wylądował w jego warsztacie, obserwując, jak pracuje nad jego ramieniem z takim zapałem, jakby oddawał się swojej najukochańszej rozrywce na świecie. „No nie wiem, jeszcze lubię seks”, zaprzeczył Tony, kiedy mu o tym powiedział i Bucky wywrócił oczami, bo ten facet był nieznośny. Ale i tak wracał. Teraz mieli już za sobą kilka takich sesji i Bucky wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak precyzyjna stała się ta jego znienawidzona dotychczas, metalowa ręka.  
Tony któregoś dnia zapytał, czy to przez niego. Bucky zaprzeczył, dopiero w tej chwili uświadamiając sobie ze zdziwieniem, że naprawdę już tak nie myślał. Zawsze winił uzbrojenia Stark Industries za swoje kalectwo, bo tak było chyba najłatwiej – znaleźć coś, co można było nienawidzić, bez potrzeby zastanawiania się czy jest to słuszne.  
Tony mu nie uwierzył.  
\- Byłeś w konwoju, który miał mnie chronić w Iraku. Oberwałeś przez mnie. Ja tam bym takiego gościa winił – powiedział i Bucky zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Sprawdziłeś mnie? - spytał i Tony wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Bądź poważny, Barnes, czy ty w ogóle poznałeś Rhodeya? Albo Steve’a? Myślisz, że którykolwiek z nich pozwoliłby cię zatrudnić bez dokładnego prześwietlenia twojej przeszłości, łącznie z tym, co jadłeś na obiad w dwa tysiące trzynastym, piętnastego sierpnia? Jaki rozmiar buta nosisz? Jaka jest wysokość twojej renty wojskowej i jak nazywa się cmentarz, na którym jest pochowana twoja matka?  
\- Wiem, że mnie sprawdzili – powiedział powoli Bucky. - Dziwi mnie raczej to, że ty o tym wiesz. Nie, też nie to. Nie dziwi mnie, że o tym wiesz, bo jasne, że ci powiedzieli, ale…  
\- Ale nie sądziłeś, że Stark jest gościem, którego to obchodzi – zgadł Tony i Bucky skinął głową. - Uznałeś raczej, że wpadnie mi to do głowy jednym uchem i wypadnie drugim.  
\- Coś w tym stylu.  
\- Kiedy wróciłem z Iraku, dość długo starałem się o tym nie myśleć. Nie chciałem wiedzieć, kto zginął, a kto został ranny tylko dlatego, że dostał tego dnia gówniany przydział i musiał być ze mną wtedy. Kazałem Rhodeyowi się tym zająć.  
\- I tak zostałem wciągnięty w kolejkę na protezę – zgadł Bucky i Tony się skrzywił.  
\- Żenada, nie proteza. Nie miałem pojęcia, że robią takie chujowe.  
\- Weterani wojenni to niezbyt dochodowi klienci. Nie to, co miliarderzy, którzy potrafią zasponsorować kolejny rok badań.  
\- Ale jakieś standardy powinny być. - Tony rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie. - Zainteresowałem się tym, wiesz. Kazałem Pepper porządniej dofinansować fundusze rentowe.  
\- Zauważyłem. Moje konto bankowe jest ci wdzięczne, choć i tak ta suma prawie ginie pod tym, co mi płacisz za pracę dla siebie – zażartował Bucky i Tony uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Ściśnij teraz… - poprosił. Pracował pochylony nad protezą i ciemne włosy opadły mu na oczy. Bucky uniósł drugą rękę i ostrożnie odgarnął mu je z czoła. Coś zgrzytnęło, kiedy dłoń Tony’ego, uzbrojona w śrubokręt drgnęła i Tony odchrząknął. - Gotowe. Spróbuj z tym supłem teraz, dobrze?  
\- To niesamowite. - Gardło Bucky’ego zacisnęło się z nagłego wzruszenia, kiedy metalowe palce bez trudu poradziły sobie z węzłem. - Jezu. Nie ustępuje sprawności normalnej dłoni.  
\- Mówiłem, że mogę ci to naprawić. Jakbyś nie był taki uparty, nie zajęłoby to czterech miesięcy.  
\- Bądźmy szczerzy, zajęło to te cztery miesiące a nie więcej tylko dlatego, że zacząłem poważnie się obawiać, że wślizgniesz się do mnie którejś nocy i ukradniesz mi ramię podczas snu.  
\- Bardzo lubię to ramię.  
\- To najdziwniejszy komplement, jaki w życiu słyszałem – przyznał Bucky i Tony zdjął gogle ochronne, odkładając je na blat. Uśmiechał się szeroko.  
\- Punkty dla mnie za oryginalność?  
\- I od razu ujemne za narcyzm. Skoro sam to ramię zrobiłeś.  
\- Niełatwo cię zadowolić, co, sierżancie Barnes?  
\- Ty nie masz z tym problemu. - Bucky przygryzł wargę, widząc, jak Tony czerwieni się lekko. Przy tej ciemnej, oliwkowej karnacji rumieniec pojawiał się rzadko i teraz musiał zacisnąć dłoń na udzie, zanim sięgnął i dotknął jego policzka palcami. Odsunął się, wstając ze stołka. - Zamówię pizzę. Chcesz pepperoni?  
\- Pepperoni. Z ostrym sosem. - Tony pakował narzędzia, nucąc coś pod nosem. - Steve powinien niedługo wrócić, weź mu…  
\- Wegetariańską. Bez sosów – dokończył Bucky – i zdziwiło go, że to wie. Bez słowa, zły na siebie, wyszedł z warsztatu.

Steve pojawił się niecałą godzinę później, akurat na czas, by odebrać od kuriera dostarczone pizze.  
\- Zapłaciłem za to czterdzieści siedem dolarów, więc mam nadzieję, że któryś z was zamawiał - oznajmił, wychodząc z windy. Bucky od razu zabrał mu z rąk dwa pudełka, stawiając jedno przed Tonym i biorąc drugie dla siebie. Steve spojrzał do swojego i rozjaśnił się, węsząc z zadowoleniem. - Mmm, to mi było potrzebne. Jestem głodny jak diabli.  
\- Stevie, ty zawsze jesteś głodny – powiedział Tony pobłażliwie. - Dostałeś największą, a i tak zjesz jeszcze pół mojej.  
\- To nie ja jem dużo, tylko ty mało, pogódź się z tym w końcu.  
\- Nie każdy waży tyle, co mały czołg i mierzy prawie dwa metry, wiesz. - Tony droczył się z nim i Bucky uświadomił sobie, że po raz pierwszy od dawna nie był przed spotkaniem z Furym aż tak spięty. Jeśli to było terapeutyczne działanie pracy nad jego protezą, Bucky był gotów psuć ją świadomie co jakiś czas, by to ponowić. Steve zmrużył oczy, kiedy metalowe palce sprawnie dogoniły uciekającą oliwkę.  
\- Widzę, że Tony wygrał. Jestem pod wrażeniem.  
Bucky też był. Powoli poruszył palcami i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem leworęczny, a teraz mam w niej tyle samo sprawności, co w prawej dłoni. To całkiem imponujące, Stark.  
\- Mówiłem ci, Barnes. Czy naprawdę muszę jechać do Fury’ego?  
\- Musisz. - Steve spoważniał. - Udało im się dostać nakaz na Stane’a. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, pod koniec miesiąc powinni go ściągnąć z powrotem do Stanów.  
\- To Obi, więc na pewno nie pójdzie dobrze – zaprorokował Tony. - Przekupi kogo zdoła, żeby uniknąć ekstradycji. Dopóki jest w Wielkiej Brytanii, nic mu nie zrobią. Nawet nie mogą go przesłuchać bez całej armii prawników. Jak pomyślę, że robi to za moje pieniądze, mam dziwne ciągoty do samosądu. A nigdy nie byłem fanem. Który z was jedzie ze mną?  
\- To zależy, jakie masz zadanie dla tego drugiego.  
\- Trzeba odebrać garnitur na galę…  
\- Na litość boską – westchnął Steve. - Cała kariera w wojsku i lata szkoleń po to, żebym mógł odbierać facetowi garnitury na galę.  
\- To garnitur od Brioni, Rogers. - Tony zmarszczył brwi i Bucky pokręcił głową. Był na punkcie swoich garniturów tak szurnięty, że to było nawet rozczulające.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mi ta nazwa nic nie mówi? - zapytał Steve i Tony uniósł oczy do nieba. - Masz dziesięć tysięcy garniturów i chcesz mi wmówić, że ten następny będzie jeszcze lepszy?  
\- Jest z wełny wigonia – powiedział oschle Tony i Steve prychnął.  
\- To prawdziwe zwierzę? - zakpił i Bucky z rozbawieniem patrzył między nimi, jedząc swoją pizzę. Ich kłótnie były niezłą rozrywką, zwłaszcza, kiedy Steve prowokował Tony’ego celowo, a Tony zacietrzewiał się, nie zauważając, że go wciągają w pułapkę. Swoje garnitury traktował wyjątkowo poważnie.  
\- Rzadki południowoamerykański ssak parzystokopytny, najmniejszy przedstawiciel rodziny wielbłądowatych.  
\- No, jeśli jego wełna jest potrzebna, żeby jakiś bogaty dupek w Ameryce mógł nosić z niej garnitur, to raczej nie zwiększy populacji.  
\- One są specjalnie hodowane, Rogers! I to wełna, a nie skóra, nie trzeba ich zabijać! Poza tym Brioni to włoska firma.  
\- Nieistotne, i tak importują do Stanów, skoro w nich chodzisz. I niech zgadnę. Pewnie w garniturze ściegi są wykonane z białego złota.  
\- Ty ze mnie kpisz? - zapytał Tony podejrzliwie, przez chwilę wyglądając, jakby walczył sam ze sobą. - Ale tak, są z białego złota – przyznał. I zignorował, kiedy Steve i Bucky jednocześnie parsknęli śmiechem.

Tony poszedł na galę z Nataszą Romanov, która w czerwonej, głęboko wyciętej sukni wyglądała tak oszałamiająco, że w ciągu następnego tygodnia dostała kilkanaście ofert współpracy od największych agencji modelek, mimo że jak na standardy domów mody była już za stara – w tym roku kończyła dwadzieścia osiem lat. Natasza wszystkie oferty odrzuciła, wracając do swojej pracy Stark Industries i zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi, ale tabloidy nie tęskniły za nią za bardzo, kiedy w ciągu kilku dni wybuchła prawdziwa bomba.  
Bucky, patrząc na krzyczące z niemal wszystkich gazet nagłówki nad zdjęciami, na których Stark stał koło wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyzny o bladej twarzy i burzy ciemnych loków na głowie, pomyślał, że wolałby już chyba Romanov. Było łatwiej nie pragnąć Tony’ego, kiedy nie miał nawet pewności, czy mógłby być zainteresowany innym mężczyzną, ale większość ze zdjęć mówiła sama za siebie.  
Na gali Tony poznał bowiem Stephena Strange’a, światowej sławy wybitnego chirurga, który był równie inteligentny, błyskotliwy i bogaty, jak on sam. Był również w podobnym stopniu arogancki, narcystyczny i złośliwy, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu ta sztampowo zawarta znajomość nie skończyła się wzajemnymi wyzwiskami albo gorszącą kłótnią, numer, który Tony podał Stephenowi okazał się być prawdziwy, a kiedy mężczyzna zadzwonił do niego trzy dni później, Tony zgodził się wyjść z nim na kolację, która naturalnie przeciągnęła się aż do śniadania. Dwa tygodnie później wciąż się spotykali – i kiedy gazety prześcigały się w relacjach ich ekstrawaganckich randek, Steve przyszedł do niego po raz pierwszy od tamtego razu. Bucky wpuścił go, ale potrząsnął głową.  
\- Chcesz seksu, czy jesteś zazdrosny, że Stark się z kimś spotyka? - zapytał wprost i Steve spojrzał na niego z irytującym spokojem.  
\- Właściwie to przyszedłem, żeby powiedzieć, że mam w lodówce piwo i zrobiłem za dużo popcornu. Nie masz ochoty na jakiś film?  
Bucky musiał przyznać, że zrobiło mu się trochę głupio.  
\- Jak to się stało, że obaj mamy wolny wieczór? - zapytał, kiedy usiedli już na sofie przed telewizorem. - To dość dziwne, kiedy my dwaj jesteśmy tutaj, a Stark jest poza domem.  
\- Tony dał jasne dyspozycje. Nie potrzebował mnie dziś wieczorem.  
\- To niezbyt rozsądne.  
\- Myślisz, że nie wiem? Chodzę po ścianach. - Steve zmarszczył brwi, opierając się o kanapę i zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Doprowadza mnie do szału, kiedy nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje.  
\- Na to możesz mieć pewien pogląd? - Bucky uniósł brwi. - No wiesz, randka, więc pewnie wino i dużo seksu?  
\- To wiem – burknął Steve. - Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego nie chciał, żebym z nim poszedł. Rozumiem, że Strange ma własną armię ochroniarzy, jest jakimś cholernym celebrytą przy byciu chirurgiem, ale…  
\- Serio, Rogers? - Bucky spojrzał na niego dziwnie. - Naprawdę nie wiesz, czemu Stark nie chciał, żebyś z nim poszedł? I co, czekał na dole, aż skończy uprawiać seks i będziesz mógł go odwieźć do domu?  
\- To moja praca. - Steve wzruszył ramionami i Bucky prychnął. - Co?  
\- To naprawdę słodkie, kiedy się upierasz, że Stark to twoja praca – zakpił Bucky i zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami Steve’a pogłębiła się. - Daj spokój i wyjdź ze swojego samozaprzeczenia, Rogers. Cokolwiek czujesz do Starka, to już dawno przestało być czysto zawodowe. A może nigdy nie było – dodał, obserwując uważnie, jak Steve porusza się niespokojnie. - Aha, tu cię mam. Nigdy nie było. Czyli co, leciałeś na niego od kiedy go poznałeś?  
\- Jesteś wrzodem na tyłku, Barnes.  
\- No, możliwe – zgodził się Bucky, sięgając po popcorn. - Ale jestem też twoim kumplem i w sumie jednym człowiekiem, z którym możesz o tym pogadać. Jak chcesz.  
\- Jakbyś ty sam był takim fanem rozmów i wierzył w potęgę dialogu. - Steve wziął sobie piwo i otworzył je, skubiąc etykietę. Bucky siłą powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem jakiegoś żartu o tym, że seksualna frustracja objawia się podobno zrywaniem etykiet i podsunął mu popcorn.  
\- Jak go poznałeś? - zapytał zamiast tego, bo to interesowało go najbardziej – co sprawiło, że ktoś z takim przebiegiem kariery wojskowej jak Rogers zrezygnował z niej na rzecz pracy w roli prywatnego ochroniarza sprzedawcy broni. - Jakieś zlecenie? Misja ochrony?  
\- Poznałem Tony’ego, jak miałem siedemnaście lat – powiedział Steve. Uśmiechnął się do zaskoczenia Bucky’ego. - Na pewno masz na to czas? To będzie długa historia.  
\- Mam wolny wieczór, siedzimy tu z piwem i popcornem, a umówiliśmy się, że między nami tylko seks bez zobowiązań, więc jaki jest lepszy sposób na to, by nie robić z tego randki, niż rozmowa o innym kolesiu? Mi pasuje. - Bucky oparł się ramieniem o oparcie, podpierając brodę metalowymi palcami. - No i to ciekawsze, niż to, co się dzieje na ekranie. Ile dokładnie części ma Szklana Pułapka? Właściwie nieważne, wciąż powinna się skończyć na pierwszej.  
\- Nie jesteś wielkim fanem sequeli, co?  
\- Rzadko kiedy są lepsze, albo chociaż równie dobre, co pierwsza część. Nie zmieniaj tematu. Stark. Chodziłeś z nim do szkoły, czy co?  
\- Do szkoły? Tony skończył MIT w wieku osiemnastu lat. Pochlebiasz mi, ale ja nie jestem aż tak genialny. Nie, to było… znałem jego ojca.  
\- Jezu, Rogers, nie mów mi, że miałeś romans z jego ojcem.  
\- Co? - Steve spojrzał na niego w szoku. - Nie! Co to w ogóle za pytanie, Barnes, nie bądź kretynem.  
\- Bo brzmisz, jakbyś miał się przyznać, że w wolnym czasie rekreacyjnie topisz szczeniaki. Więc coś niewygodnego musi być w tej opowieści. Dawaj, Rogers, opowiedz mi o tym wielkim, tłustym słoniu, który jest z nami w pokoju.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś palantem.  
\- Najlepsza opcja, jaką masz, bracie. - Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo. - Jeśli to ma ci coś ułatwić, mogę ci powiedzieć, że cię nawet rozumiem. Wiem, jak to jest się interesować Starkiem.  
\- Ty – co? - Oczy Steve’a rozszerzyły się, a on sam pochylił w stronę Bucky’ego z napięciem. - Co ty mówisz?  
\- To, co słyszysz. - Bucky spoważniał, przygryzając wargę. - Mogę zrozumieć, jak to jest interesować się Starkiem. On… jest pociągający.  
\- I dlatego przespałeś się ze mną?  
\- Nie mówię, że ty nie jesteś, mój słodki Stevie – zakpił Bucky i dostał taką sójkę pod żebra, że aż się zwinął. Steve wciąż wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - Co mogę ci powiedzieć? Tony ma coś w sobie.  
\- Tony – powtórzył Steve po nim i Bucky w jednej chwili wiedział, że się wkopał. - Wow. To… nie spodziewałem się. Czy on wie?  
\- Żartujesz? Jak na tak błyskotliwego gościa, facet ma ewidentne problemy z zauważaniem tego, że ktoś na niego leci. Zresztą sam chyba możesz coś o tym powiedzieć, znasz go o wiele dłużej. A więc, wracając do Howarda Starka…  
\- Znałeś go? - zdziwił się Steve i Bucky wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To chyba za dużo powiedziane. Poznałem go, kiedy jeszcze służyłem. Nie zrobił na mnie wrażenia miłego kolesia.  
\- Bo nie był miłym kolesiem. - Steve napił się piwa, bez zainteresowania patrząc w ekran. - Ale dość długo tego nie zauważałem. Wcześnie straciłem rodziców. Zaciągnąłem się, kiedy miałem siedemnaście lat, wuj chętnie podpisał pozwolenie. I niemal od razu trafiłem na Howarda. To był moment, w którym firma była w najintensywniejszym punkcie współpracy z wojskiem. Howard pracował przy testach ASVAB i często wizytował nas na obozie szkoleniowym. Był… - Steve zawahał się. - Charyzmatyczny. Imponował mi. Dość szybko stałem się jego numerem jeden. Byłem w niego zapatrzony, uważałem, że we wszystkim ma rację i robiłem, co mi kazał. Załatwił mi dofinansowanie do mieszkania, dostałem od niego stypendium do koledżu. Dzięki niemu skończyłem studia.  
\- Zatem byłeś jego ulubionym, posłusznym żołnierzykiem – powiedział Bucky. - Tony, domyślam się, wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Jakbyś go nie znał. Kłócił się z ojcem odkąd nauczył się mówić. Kiedy przyjeżdżał czasem do bazy, zachowywał się, jakby specjalnie chciał doprowadzić go do szału.  
\- Wkurzał cię?  
\- I to jak. Nie rozumiałem, jak ktoś, kto ma takiego ojca może być takim dupkiem. Bardzo szybko przejąłem wszystkie poglądy Howarda, a to, co myślał o swoim synu, pokrywało się z moim zdaniem jak najbardziej.  
\- Stark był aż tak koszmarny?  
\- Był – jest – piekielnie inteligentny. Howardowi mogłoby to nawet imponować, ale Tony stale podważał jego decyzje i kwestionował wybory. I chyba ani razu nie zrobił tego, czego Howard od niego oczekiwał. A kiedy dostał się na MIT było coraz gorzej.  
\- Gorzej? - Bucky uniósł brwi. - Daj spokój. Przecież to prestiż sam w sobie. Jaki ojciec by nie chciał, żeby jego dzieciak tam studiował? Nie byłby dumny?  
\- Taki, który tym samym traci nad tym dzieciakiem jakąkolwiek kontrolę. Dość szybko doceniono Tony’ego. Jako duma i nadzieja uczelni dostał potężne wsparcie, miał mieszkanie i własne pieniądze, do domu przyjeżdżał rzadko i w ogóle. A ja, cóż…  
\- Zaczynam łapać. Zająłeś miejsce ulubionego syneczka.  
\- Tony powiedział mi kiedyś, że długo był rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią uduszenia mnie i wskoczenia mi do łóżka. Tylko nie wiedział, co bardziej wkurzy jego ojca. Próbował mnie uwieść, jak przyjechał do domu na święta – praktycznie tam wtedy mieszkałem – i Howard nas nakrył. Strasznie się wtedy pokłócili i Tony wyjechał z samego rana. Nie widziałem go prawie osiem lat. W tym czasie zacząłem coraz częściej dostrzegać, jakim naprawdę człowiekiem był Howard Stark. Despota z wieczną potrzebą kontroli.  
\- Brzmi znajomo.  
\- Tylko pozornie. Tony ma wielkie serce. Dba o ludzi. I zrobiłby wszystko dla tych, na których mu zależy. Howardowi… nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek mu na kimś zależało. Nie widział syna przez ponad pięć lat, od żony wymagał tylko, by była piękna i nie mówiła za dużo. Mnie lubił, póki robiłem co mi kazał i myślałem, jak mi kazał. Zapisał mi milion dolarów.  
\- O kurwa.  
\- Też tak zareagowałem. Oczywiście, Tony natychmiast podważył testament. Bo jemu odebrał firmę.  
\- Zabrał ci pieniądze?  
\- Sam chciałem z nich zrezygnować. Spotkaliśmy się niedługo po pogrzebie jego ojca – prawie dwa lata temu. Powiedziałem mu, że nie chcę jego pieniędzy. I wtedy próbowano zabić go po raz pierwszy. Tony uratował mi życie. Dostałem dwa strzały, jeden rozerwał tętnicę udową. Gdyby nie Tony, wykrwawiłbym się w ciągu paru minut. Zdołał zatamować krwawienie i prowizorycznie mnie załatać. Nie mogliśmy wydostać się z pokoju, więc miał do dyspozycji naprawdę mizerny asortyment. Kiedy wypisali mnie ze szpitala pojechałem mu podziękować i dowiedziałem się od Rhodeya, że został uprowadzony... to było wtedy, kiedy ty straciłeś rękę. Rhodey zgodził się, by mu pomóc. Odnalazłem Tony’ego kilka dni później. Nie zbiegł, dopóki nie upewnił się, że doprowadził do detonacji wszystkich przycisków, jakimi dysponowali porywacze. Ocalił kilkaset osób, szykowali napad na pobliską osadę. Kiedy do niego dotarłem, ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Rozbroiłem strażników, wezwałem posiłki... i dorwali nas przed samym wyjściem. Trzymali nas dwa tygodnie, zanim udało nam się uciec. Dużo rozmawialiśmy – pierwszy raz w życiu właściwie. Powiedział mi, że chce zmian w firmie, że nie chce dłużej produkować broni. A kiedy wyszliśmy, zaproponował mi pracę.  
\- A ty rzuciłeś dla niego wojsko.  
\- Byłem... rozczarowany? Za każdą misją stała kolejna, każda wygrana walka miała być tą ostatnią i nigdy nie była. W pewnym momencie nie wiedziałem już nawet o kogo i za co walczę. Praca dla Tony’ego mnie obudziła. Dał mi cel.  
\- A do tego ma fajny tyłek.  
\- Ma fajny tyłek, Barnes, a ty naprawdę chcesz kiedyś oberwać.  
Bucky zaśmiał się i sięgnął po piwo.  
\- To niezła historia – powiedział po chwili. - Wiele wyjaśnia. Ale dlaczego, skoro ci się podoba, nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Nie było okazji. Najpierw był z Pepper i wydawało się, że to naprawdę coś poważnego, co skończy się ślubem i gromadką dzieci, a kiedy ze sobą zerwali, rzucił się w wir romansów. Widziałem, jak się one kończyły i zdecydowałem, że jeśli mam być jedną z podrywek, której chce się potem jak najszybciej pozbyć, to wolę zostać jego przyjacielem. Potrzebował jakiegoś. Pepper wyszła za mąż, a Rhodes jest dobrym gościem, ale nigdy nie zaakceptował tego, że Tony skończył z produkcją broni i zaopatrywaniem w nią armii. Uważa, że to nie jest patriotyczne. Jasne, wspiera go we wszystkich inicjatywach z domami opieki dla weteranów, a jednocześnie…  
\- A jednocześnie nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by dalej produkował broń, przez którą ci weterani powstają. - Bucky zmarszczył brwi. - Pokręcona logika.  
\- Rhodes jest wojskowym z krwi i kości. Nigdy nie zwątpił w armię.  
\- Chyba został po swojej decyzji dość samotny? - zapytał Bucky po chwili. - Tony? Pewnie nie było mu łatwo.  
\- Nie było. Ale był zdeterminowany. Wszyscy wieścili rychły koniec Stark Industries, kiedy zginął Howard i potem znowu, kiedy Tony ogłosił, że firma nie będzie więcej produkować broni. A jednak… Tony dopiął swego. Obecnie Stark Industries jest głównym udziałowcem w rynku odnawialnych źródeł energii i wiodącym liderem w zaawansowanych badaniach nad sztuczną inteligencją.  
\- Mrugnij, jeśli nas słyszysz, J – zasugerował Bucky i uniósł butelkę piwa w toaście, kiedy jedna z kamer istotnie mrugnęła. - Co jest trochę niepokojące. Czy ty nas nagrywasz?  
\- Pan Stark nie wyraził życzenia na nagrywanie prywatnych rozmów pomiędzy panami.  
\- Ale nas słyszysz.  
\- Jak wszystko, co się dzieje w budynku.  
\- Wszystko? - Bucky zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Steve’a, który pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie wszystko. Jarvis nie ma dostępu do sypialni.  
\- To prawda – zgodził się Jarvis. - Nie mam. A słucham, bo nikt nie powiedział, bym tego nie robił. Są panowie w przestrzeni publicznej. Gdyby nie chcieli być słyszani, nie rozmawialiby tutaj. Zresztą, ośmielę się zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że nie spiskują panowie przeciwko panu Starkowi. Odnośnie zaś pana Starka, z moich informacji wynika, że nie wróci dziś na noc.  
\- Nie złości cię to? - zapytał Bucky wprost. Steve nie udawał nawet, że nie rozumie pytania, kiedy spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się bez większej wesołości.  
\- Złości – przyznał. - Ale co niby miałbym z tym zrobić?  
I Bucky nie mógł się oprzeć myśli, że on sam miałby kilka pomysłów.  
Był ciekawy, czy Tony mógłby być nimi zainteresowany.


End file.
